Lovato-Jauregui love diary
by celicm
Summary: Lauren Jauregui from Fifth Harmony and Demi Lovato love story since the begining! enjoy! Lovegui- Lauremi- R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Demi POV

Oh My God! I'm about to start as a judge at The X Factor! I'm freaking the hell out! It's a new chapter for my life, a lot has happened, I've been through a lot of things, but above all that... I'm still learning how life rolls... as I was walking to the entrance for the stage to be the judge for The X Factor a lot of feelings where rounding my head, this thoughts where the ones that stuck on my head.

We are in Texas my hometown, here we go! Let's do this!

Well...it went pretty good, now we are moving to Kansas City, it seems that there is a lot of talent, I'm impressed!

OMG!I'm exhausted! But here we are in San Francisco!

Fiuf! Two more days of auditions and that is it! This is nerve raking but also wonderful! The show must go on...soooo...we are in Providence!

OK PEOPLE! The end of auditions is today! We are in North Carolina and lets see how it goes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren POV

I'm finally in North Carolina with my family, they came with me to support me for my audition to The X Factor! Yes...I'm auditioning today in front of LA Ried, Britney Spears, Simon Cowell and... Demi Lovato! I think that she is so cool and I admire her... I hope she likes my voice... Fingers crossed!

They finally called my name and I'm pretty much freaking the hell out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demi POV

Ufff I'm so tired! But lets keep working and messing with Simon's mind, or well known as grandpa... Sometimes he just gets to my nerves!

I'm making some notes on my papers and when I look up...I see the most amazing eyes that I've ever seen... Simon is doing a little interview to those eyes... and I swear our eyes made contact and I felt like never before...my stomach is making all kinds of flips, my hands are sweating and my heart feels like it's going to come out of my chest...like literally...

Her name is Lauren... She looks very pretty with her blue shirt that matches her eyes...FUCK! SHE IS 16! I think I'm going to go to hell for this...but...I don't care...she is gorgeous and she is going to sing one of my favorites songs by Alicia Keys...

OMG! She just opened her mouth and I think I'm going to faint...to try to control it I turn to Simon and ask him "She is sixteen!?" and Simon seems to be oblivious to my feelings and just nods and makes a face like "I know...amazing"... So he didn't heard my heart pounding like a drummer or my excitement... That's good...

Simon stopped the music before Lauren finished the song and I started to panic cuz I thought she was great! I turn to see Simon and he has a big big smile on his face...so... GOOD NEWS TO MY ANGEL! Wait...what the hell is happening to me!?

Simon just as she finished singing says "And that Lauren is how you do it…"

LA is the one to start… here goes nothing… "Oh my God, that husky, round voice is so mature, it was perfect! Perfect audition" oh yeah…her voice is great!...the audition just by that was not perfect… SHE IS PERFECT!

Next goes Britney… "I thought you were unbelievable, you are so so good sweetie"… yes… I agree she was unbelievable!

OMG! MY TURN…stay calm… breathe in breath out… I can't concentrate with her looking at me and smiling at me!... Finally I got my composure back and I say "You have something really special about you, that I can't believe that you have only 16 with that voice, I'm just…I'm really impressed"… great I didn't blew it and said something embarrassing…buuuuut… she didn't answer just with a "thank you"…

"Thank you so much… you don't know what means to me"… THAT sealed the deal… she is so amazing and so shy… and awwww… she is really sweet… she couldn't hold watching at me and turned her head.

Simon went after me and said "Lauren, you know what I like to be surprised and you really really surprised me, I mean, the maturity of your voice for 16, your tone, everything about you, one of my favorite auditions, great!, ok, now we are going to vote… LA…"

After that I only heard LA say yes, then Britney another yes, then me and I could only say "yes" and Simon said "Lauren you have 4 yeses sweetheart" and she did this little adorable jumps… blew a kiss… that I swear was for me and ran out of the stage.

At the judge's table everyone was talking about her audition… I could only drink water to calm my self, Simon started "She was good", then LA "She is really good, I was shocked", Britney goes next "Very rich voice", I decided to not comment cuz I was freaking the hell out!

We just finished the auditions! I saw a lot of potential...and Lauren that I'm going to see again cuz she got 4 yeses and great reviews! CONGRATS TO MY ANGEL! Wait...really!? what the hell it's happening to me!?

I'm walking on the hall to the dressing room and Simon approaches me with a glint in his eyes... I don't know what he is going to say but I'm relieved that there is no cameraman around...

"Hi Demi" Simon called after me, so I turn to look at him and I see him trying to hold his amusement...

"Hi Simon... I only stopped watching you and sitting beside you like 30 seconds ago...why are you saying hi to me now?...and what does your hidden smirk means? " I asked already irritated by his behavior

He starts to smile bigger and bigger till he seems like a little child... A creepy little old man child... Then he says something that I wish the earth would open and swallow me... "Well if you must know Mrs. Jauregui... " and I almost blacked out...he DID noticed! OMG I'M GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT! "I think that you just meet your soul mate..." and I'm speechless... He must notice for the way I'm looking at him cuz he starts laughing so hard that I'm afraid he is going to die...so I regain my confidence...

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I said to him, hiding my anger and nervousness.

He regains his composure but his smirk is bigger than ever!

"Ja! You thought that I didn't notice the way you where looking at Lauren!? I don't think so sweetheart...and yes...I saw the way she looked at you too...and yes...I heard your heart, heard your excitement and I saw how you where holding your hands so I'm pretty sure you where sweating or...you where trembling since you locked eyes with her"

Now I think that I'm going to cry... He must seen this cuz he comes a little closer and embrace me like a father with hold his child for support... I start whimpering and he soothes me...

"Hey breath...I'm not judging you... I was just playing with you...what's wrong?" he says and I just broke down…

After a little while I finally calmed down and said "Yes I was sweating like a mad woman, my heart was pounding like a hammer that I thought that was going to come out of my chest and yes I liked her...but it's so wrong! she is so young...I could go to jail...I could have my heart broken in matter of seconds if anything happens and I'm just so not right for her...I 've been through a lot, I'm older than her...I'm one of her judges…and not to mention...SHE IS A GIRL!"

Simon looks at me like I have 3 heads and ask me "are you homophobe...?"

"Obviously not! How could you think that I said that for that reason!? I said it because I never thought that I was gay...it comes as a shocker to me...but...ok...you love who you love..."

"So now after freaking out...you love her..." he says with amusement on his voice…I think that I let it slip that last part...but I was thinking the same thing… do I love her?

"I can't call it love...but I really liked her...I don't know...but also...she is one of the contestants...and she is younger…and even I'm not into labels or anything like that…I never thought that I would like a girl like that… I know I'm young…but even that…I never thought about it" I say to Simon and to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

I just got out of the stage and my family is standing there, I run towards my dad and hug him as hard as I could, that was amazing! And OMG!everyone liked me… MY GOD! I'm going to die!

I locked eyes with Demi like a second, but that was all I needed to feel all kind of thing inside me, I've never felt this way just by a look.

Yes, I'm gay and my family is fully supportive, I mean… I play softball at school… I know it's just a stereotype…but… I fill it…

I've never been "in love" but I've loved my two ex-girlfriends, and my parents and family have always support me, my dad Mike know about my little crush with Demi Lovato, so I'm sure he is going to tease me later on about my eye contact with her and the way I turned red when I locked eyes with her, I'm pretty sure he saw that.

I had a little chat with them backstage, then went to the boot camp registration and sort that out, then we got back to the hotel and I went to my room to chill and rest a little wile.

Later that day I heard a knock on my door… and I knew that my dad was the one that was on the other side, so I just called him in.

"Come in, dad"

When he entered the room he sat on the other side of the bed and looked at me.

"Hey mi niña hermosa, ¿cómo te sientes?" Oh yes, my family is from Cuba, even though I was born in the States, we live in Miami. But we do speak Spanish very fluent.

"I'm good pa, a little tired but good, apenas se me están pasando los nervios"

"It has been a very long day, but you did it, you passed to boot camp and I know that you are going to be amazing! I'm so proud of you, you did it incredible and your voice was unbelievable as always, te amo"

We hugged and then I felt like he was shaking and I thought he was crying, till I heard him giggling… OMG here we go…

"So princesa, how was locking eyes with Demi Lovato?" he asked me laughing his ass of, I punched him in the arm and throw him a pillow and started laughing with him.

"OMG it was incredible, I knew you noticed and you were going to tease me about it, but it was great, being on the stage gave me so much confidence and I felt unstoppable, but when our eyes meet… I felt like my stomach was doing all kind of things and my heart raced like a herd of bulls where approaching me, she has this cute smile, and a sweet voice and I couldn't bear the way she was looking at me, then when I started singing I forgot about her and got into the song. When I finished she was nodding her head and had a big smile on her face and my nerves where multiplied by five hundred, I heard Simon say "and that Lauren is how you do it…" with a big smile on his face and passed the mic to LA who really liked my voice, then Britney who said I was unbelievable, then Demi that I felt that she was going to say something else but she thinks I'm special, so that is that and I think I thank her…" I was cut off when my dad said.

"Yes you thank her, but you also said "you really don't know what that means to me" and she just smiled bigger, you didn't see it cuz you where turned to the side".

"Well yes, that, and the Simon said that I surprised him and the vote started and I got 4 yeses, so, I'm going to boot camp, I'm exited and nervous, but I'm happy that I made it to boot camp, I don't know what is going to happen, but I'm going to enjoy it, because this is what I want to do for the rest of my life"

My dad hugged me and gave me a kiss and before he went out of the room he told me "I saw the look Demi gave you, I know that she is already smitten by you, just give it time and you know that we are going to support you on every decision that you take, te amo mi princesa hermosa" and with that he was out of the room.

Today is the first day of boot camp! I'm exited and nervous, but I know I can do it and I know that I'm going to nail it!

For the first round we have to sing in front all the contestants and the judges, I chose E.T. by Katy Perry, Demi just smiled at me and winked a me, but they didn't said anything.

We sang again in front of the judges and the other contestants and I passed to the next round that was the sing off and I was paired with Sister C, we chose These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding, again the judges didn't said anything but Demi looked like she was annoyed by Sister C.

After this, we were called by category to the stage to know who was going to pass to the judges homes, when my name didn't came out, I felt crushed, we leaved the stage and went to take some air and mourn our losses, we where there, when a girl of the staff came out and said that the judges wanted some people back to the stage, I was the last one that was called, but I want to see what they want to tell us.

We are back on the stage and Simon begins to move people around it, and then he say that we where invited to the judges homes as groups like we were standing, we are a group of 5 girls, from where I was, I remember all of them, from some parts of boot camp, I think that all of us have amazing voices, so, lets give it a chance, we went out to celebrate with all the others that passed to the next round and the judges came to congratulate us, I was sitting by my self watching everyone goof around when I felt someone standing beside me, I turned ant there was Demi, smiling to the view we had of everybody having fun.

"Hey" I said to her. "Thank you so much for give us a chance to continue on the competition" I said politely to her while I turned to look at her and smiled shyly at her.

"No Lauren, thank you for being so incredible amazing" I couldn't believe she was telling me this things, I couldn't respond anything so I just smiled at her, after a while she turned to me and said "weren't you supposed to be celebrating with everybody else that you made it to the next step?, that must be a huge thing to celebrate, you did it and you deserve it".

"I'm celebrating, on my way of celebration, I cried my eyes out more than once, smiled to me, called my family, they are very proud, and now I'm just relaxing a little before the madness begins, I know I have a lot of things to work out, but if I made it this far, then I know that I have some talent, I just need to work harder in a few things, but I prefer clear my head, breath and see everybody freaking out that they made it, than go there to de madness and I'm a little bit avoiding everyone cuz I don't like to talk about my self with people that I just meet and that later they can put something that I said or make some rumors or things like that, I don't trust easily and I prefer keep things to my self, till I know that I can trust in them"

Demi turned to look at me in the eyes and we kept that way a little while till she said something that I knew but was so amazing hearing her saying that to me, that I couldn't stop my big smile "Have anyone has ever told you that you have a very gorgeous eyes?"

I could just blush and started to laugh, "Well Miss Lovato, yours aren't bad either…" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh I know right! Like… nobody have brown eyes… like your gray ones…"she said to me with a shit eating grin and a glint in her eyes.

We started laughing and then my phone started to ring, wow, my dad is calling me, I wish he were here. "Oh, my dad! I couldn't speak with him before, he was working, do you want to give him the news? Probably my mom told him already, but do you want to answer the call and tell him what an amazing daughter he have?" we started to laugh.

"OMG you are so full of yourself, but OK, I'm going to give him the good news that you are in, and the bad news that you are unbearable" she said laughing so hard, that I swear she went out of breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demi POV

I snached the phone from Lauren and saw the screen that said something that I couldn't believe, the most amazing picture of Lauren and her (I suppose) dad, hugging and making silly faces to the camera and the name said Papi Hermoso, that from the little Spanish that I know is Beautiful Dad, awww she is so sweet and it seems that she speaks Spanish, I love that language, I answer the call and I hear a male voice speaking Spanish 3,000 miles per hour and I answered.

"Hello, this is Lauren's phone, she is a little busy right now celebrating that she passed to the next round to the judges homes, so you can leave a message with me, her new secretary Demi Lovato" and I heard him drop something on the other line and scream "WHAAAAAT!?"

So I decided to give him a little break, "Hi Lauren's dad" I was cut when he said

"Please call me Mike or dad, or what ever you want to call me, so Laur made it to the next round? Are you with her? Can you put the phone on speaker please? I would like to talk with you both, please?" he said

"OK, hold on" I moved the phone away from my ear and clicked the speaker button "now you are on speaker" I said looking at Lauren that have a smirk on her face.

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado!" I heard Mike said (I decided to call him Mike), Lauren went pale and started to open her mouth like a fish and no words came out until….

"Hola papi, perdón por hacer que Demi contestara el teléfono, pero creí que sería una buena sorpresa" OMG! Can this girl be more perfect!? Her Spanish is so sexy! I know that I'm going to go to hell for perv a minor, but… MY GOD! How can she go from sweet to incredible hot in less than a second!? I didn't understand a thing she said, just hi dad and that was it, she has a great accent and she talk so fast, but it's amazing.

Mike started laughing on the other end and him knowing that I was in this side he said "Congratulations princesa hermosa, I'm so proud of you, you did it, and I can't believe that you put THE Demi Lovato to answer your phone! No te vas a salvar de contarme todo lo que pasó con ella, eh… but that was a great way to know that you passed, are you exited? Are you happy? Why are you two alone when you have to be celebrating with everybody else?" when Mike talked in Spanish I saw how the color of Lauren's face went from normal to tomato, then returned to normal when she heard all the others questions.

"Thank you papito, y si, luego te cuento, but there are good news and new news… the good news is that yes, I passed to the next round that is the judges homes and the new news is that I'm not a solo artist, I got to be in a group of 5 girls, they are very sweet and they sing awesome, do you remember Camila? The one that was sitting next to me the day of the audition? The one with the bow on her head, very petite? Well with her and 3 more girls" at the mention of Camila that perked my ear, but then I remembered that yes, they auditioned the same day on their first audition.

"Wow princesa, that is awesome, and why are you just with Demi? Shouldn't you be having fun?" Mike asked with a sarcastic tone, I imagine already knowing what Lauren is going through

"We are alone because she interrupted my thinking time and started to bug me" Lauren said looking at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen in her

"Oh that explains it, I was thinking that you where going to be alone, like always that you have to think and embrace de moment" Mike replied laughing so hard that I could picture him, even though I don't know him, Lauren and her dad have such a magical connection, that I can't stop laughing at them and their come backs to one another.

"Oh and we are having fun, well, I'm having fun making fun of your weird daughter, even though she thinks that she is amazing and incredible, we know that she is unbearable and so full of her self" I couldn't help myself and joke with Mike, versus Lauren, she did a little pout, but started laughing when Mike and I started laughing.

"Oh! That is so not fair!" Lauren said laughing so hard that her face was fully red, which made Mike and I started laughing harder, after a while we calmed down and Mike said something that kept me thinking all day long.

"OK girls, have fun, get to know each other, Lauren, be carefull, sabes que eres mi princesa preciosa y que siempre estaré para ti, and Demi, please take care of my baby and yourself, take care of one another and be there for one another, support each other and I hope to see you both soon, Demi nice to meet you, even on the phone, was great, and Lauren te amo mamita. See you soon, bye bye girls" said Mike

Lauren replied "OK papito, te amo, nos vemos pronto, love you"

So I said "Thanks Mike, have a nice day, so nice to meet you, meet you in person soon, take care" and we hung up.

I turned to see Lauren and she was already watching at me with a big smile.

"So my dad let you call him Mike, eh?" she asked with amusement in her voice

"Not really, he told me to call him Mike, dad, or whatever I wanted to call him, why?" I asked when Lauren's face was smiling like a little child

She just cleared her throat and said "Not everyone can call him Mike, it's just for the family and friends, at work they call him Miguel, dad obviously liked you and he can see you as one of his children and the whatever you wanted to call him, he knows about the nicknames rule, that you give a persona a nickname when you want them to stay in your life for a long time. So, he really liked you, I'm impressed Miss Lovato, well done with my dad" she said smiling so hard that her eyes were glistening.

I leaned to give her a hug and MY GOD! I've never felt this way! We broke the embrace after several seconds and I asked the question that was killing me "So now I know that your father likes me, but… do you like me? And… what did he called you?" She was red red red, that I thought she was going to boil

"Well I don't know Miss Lovato, obviously you are a celebrity and you have been through a lot, I admire you and maybe that is one reason for liking you, but yes, I like you, do you like me?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Yes Lauren, I like you too, if I didn't I wouldn't be joking around with you and your dad by phone, and don't forget the other question… what did he called you?" I answered and asked again

"The princesa hermosa part?" I shook my head no " The princesa preciosa?" I shook my head no again, so I said.

"Your full name, Lauren" and she went pale and started to blush a second latter.

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado" she said with the cutest blush ever. I turned around to look at her and gave her a hug, the first thing that caught my attention was her smell, it's like fruit but with hints of something like clean, she smells amazing, I felt like electricity and warm, and for the very first time in my life, I felt protected and complete, that freaked me out but I couldn't stop hugging her, after a while I moved but her arms where tangled around my waist and my arms around her neck, we stayed like that a little while, talking about how nervous she is and how exited I'm for her to be on the next round. A while later we were interrupted by mu assistant and I had to get going cuz I had an early interview tomorrow morning, we said goodbye and I leaved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

Demi just leave and I see four girls approaching me, I think we have to chose a name for our group and I have to get to know the girls, at the end we are a group and with all of our voices that are so strong and powerful I know that we can win this.

"What's up there? We where looking for you but we couldn't find you, why are you hiding?" Normani said.

I started giggling and said "I wasn't hiding, I was talking with Demi about what is to come to our hands and she told me to be strong and work hard and we need to get to know one another, because we are a new group and we have to demonstrate that we can do this, it was a really great talk, and before that my dad called to know about the new news and he is so exited" obviously I left out that Demi was the one that told him, I don't know how open should I have to be about the closeness I have with Demi now.

"Yes! We have to get to know each other, I'm going to start, well, I'm Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao, my mom is from Cuba and my dad is Mexican, I was born there, but I live in Miami, I'm 15 years old, I'm a Pisces, I like to watch music, breath music, and everything that has something to do with music, even though I'm a very clumsy dancer, some call me Camz, some call me Mila, my little sister calls me Kaki, I don't really care, and I think that that it's the general" said Camz.

"Well, I'm Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen Amasio, better known as Dinah Jane, I'm also 15 years old, I was born and raised in Orange County, California, I live with 23 people in a 4 room house, we are pretty tight, but I love my family, I love Beyoncé, I'm a cancer, and I think that's it" Said DJ

"Hi, I'm Ally, or for large one Allyson Brooke Hernandez, I'm from San Antonio, Texas, I'm 19 years old, I'm also a cancer, and I don't know what else to say" awww she is so cute, she is older than at least tree of us, but she is so cute and little, and looks like she always has a big smile on her face, I like that.

Normani cleared her troat and said "I'm Normani Kordei Hamilton, I'm 16, I was born in Atlanta, but I live in Houston, Texas, I'm Gemini, I love sing, dance and perform and I'm really excited to be here".

So… that leaves me to talk… ugh! I hate talking about myself, but it's just general talk, I already miss Demi, wish she had not have to go, we were talking so relax and this girls over well me with their smiles and excitement, I'm excited to, but they are like little kids with new toys or candy or something like that, it seems that I'm going to be the Grinch of the group, I just imagine myself with green skin and hair everywhere and it seems that I forgot something because as I was starting to smile for my brilliance when I heard someone cleared their throat and saw the 4 girls looking at me like waiting for something, OH! I think it's my turn "Sorry, I was thinking about the name group and zoned out a little" I saved myself just at the last second, "I'm Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, my parents are Cuban, but I was born and raised in Miami, I'm the oldest of 3, I have 16 years old, I'm a cancer as well, I play softball in school, or better said I played, I like singing and sports, I'm a huge fan of Lana del Rey and I think that's all".

After the little introductions, we kept talking a little while, but my phone started to ring and I saw a new message, I opened and I couldn't help the smile on my face it said:

**Unknown: Hi Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, this is Demetria Devonne Lovato, I hope you don't mind but I asked for your phone number with the staff, well, that is not true, I asked my assistant to get it, but she did that, LOL, I hope you have an amazing night and hope to see you soon, I know that you can pass the next filter, I believe in you, stay strong, and if you need anything you now know where to find me ;)**

**To Demetria: LOL, shouldn't you be sleeping missy? LOL, I'm really glad that you asked for my phone number, a little while ago I was making fun of myself thinking what you would say if I was physically like the Grinch, I think I would look great with all the hair and green, what do you think? LOL, thanks for the vote of confidence, I really appreciate it, you don't know what that means to me (first audition) LMAO**

**From Demetria: I think that you with all that green and hair would be more obvious that you are a Grinch, LOL, stay better the way you are, so you can fool everybody around, even though your dad and I know what you really are, ;) LOL, and no, not sleep, just rest, I've been in so much stress recently that I couldn't rest, so I'm home alone eating popcorns watching reruns of "Keeping up with the Kardashian's" and thinking if I should see u on TV (LOL) and order pizza or put some music and start dinner, what do you think?**

**To Demetria: OMG! Am I on TV already!? Just say the truth and say you want to see yourself being so badass as a judge, being hilarious and picking on Simon or like I heard you call him "grandpa", and pizza sounds good, who knew that you know how to cook, what is your specialty?**

**From Demetria: LMFAO LAUREN! You are so silly… I was talking about watching the Grinch! LOL you made me spit my popcorns all over the sofa! Ja! So you heard about grandpa Simon, eh? LOL, you make me sound so egocentric, but the truth is that I don't like watching me perform or sing or act or any of those, I feel really weird and sometimes it creeps me out, LOL and… my very favorite dish to cook is….. PANCAKES! But not just pancakes… strawberry pancakes, I love them! What is your favorite food?**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: LOL! You didn't had enough with the Grinch in person, so you have to see it again? And I don't really have favorite food, I just like food, or maybe McDonald's french fries, I LOVE THEM! We where called to set some things about the judge's homes part, so if I don't reply fast it's because of that, so are you going to set the DVD or are you going to make diner?**

We where called to receive some information about the judges home, I hope that Demi is going to be our coach, but I have a felling that it's going to be Simon, well, any one of the four of them will be awesome!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demi POV

So, when Tina told me that I have to leave Lauren to get some rest I was bumped, but then an idea popped in to my head, so I told her to get me Lauren's phone number and two minutes later she gave it to me, I decided to wait till I was at home to text her, we where talking for a while and in the meantime I was watching TV and eating popcorns, when she told me that she was going to talk to the producers I replied her last text and called the pizza from two blocks down the street and put a movie to wait for Lauren to text me back.

**To The Grinch: Good luck with the producers, LOL, McDonalds french fries are really good, it's been a while since I have some of those, now I'm craving them… I decided to order peperoni pizza with extra cheese, I'm really hungry and one day of junk food after a long two months of working didn't sound bad. I did put a movie but it's not the Grinch, you are right too much Grinch for the day… LOL… I put 50 first dates, what is your favorite movie?**

I have no idea what I'm doing with Lauren, I like talking to her and learn things about her, she is hilarious and have a maturity beyond her age, I really like her as a person. I lay on my sofa waiting for the pizza and press play to the movie. 15 minutes latter my phone ringed the personalized ringtone for Simon that is Happy by Pharrell Williams, it's obviously the best song for him!

"Hi grandpa" I answered the phone, laughing, remembering my conversation with Lauren

"Hello, dog" He said making fun of the other nicknames that we have, about the comment of "If I had a dog I call her Demi" and I replied "If I had a pig I'd name him Simon", so I started to laugh harder cuz he is insulting himself without noticing it.

After my laughter died down, he started speaking again "So, Demi, do you want to confess something between us, and just us?" se asked me on a serious tone and I knew that he was talking about Lauren. "I saw you two talking by a tree earlier today, and I have to say you two looked adorable"

"It's not a confession, and yes, I like Lauren, I don't want to read too much into it, but we get along pretty good and she is so hilarious, she is sarcastic, and funny and so clever, I was with her when her father called and I could see a big connection between them and he is great, I learned her full name and I think that is it" I said to him.

"Well, that sounds pretty great Demi, just remember that she is younger and also a contestant, so keep it in your pants, just for a while, and she is a minor too, so, be careful, I saw how you where holding one another and I won't say anything, but just be careful with what you do and who you go for information, lucky for you, Tina asked my assistant for Lauren's number, so she knows to not say anything to nobody about anything, just me, so, you are safe and sound around the set, you just have to tell her to not brag about having your number"

"Thank you so much for all that and thank you for keeping on the low the thing about the phone number, I know that she won't tell anybody about having my phone, but I will let it slip casually to her, just in case, thank you so much Simon, who knew that you were going to be such a good friend... eh?" I said with a teasing tone. He started laughing.

"Well Gaby, I knew that, but you have to just learn from the best" he said so full of him self, that made me remember Lauren and I checked my phone to check if she replied and I saw the icon that I had a new message, but I started laughing at him

"Thank you so much for everything Simon, I really appreciate it, see you soon, take care, and good luck with the category that you get, I hope to get the groups or the teens, what about you?" I said to him

"Any category will be a challenge and everyone that passed the previous rounds are talented people, so we have it complicated, but I would really like the young adults or the over 25, well Miss Lovato, it was a pleasure talking to you, see you soon, take care, and say hi to Lauren for me, good night"

I said my goodbyes and hung up, just as I was going to check my phone the doorbell rings, oh! Finally the pizza! I went to open the door, paid for the pizza and went back to the sofa, I took my phone to check the message and I started smiling.

**From The Grinch: I just finished with the producers, we where told that we will know who our coach is when the day for the judge's home challenge is up, that we are going to travel to the house of said judge and there will be revealed to us the judge that will be our coach, I'm excited and nervous, but I know we can do it. My favorite movie… well… I don't really have one, but I like action movies or scary movies.**

**To The Grinch: Sorry, but I was talking with Simon, who already knows that I have your number bc my assistant asked his assistant for it, and he is totally cool with it and said hi to you. And then my pizza arrived and then I answered back, LOL. I wish I could have a normal life and go to the movies, I've heard that there are two or three good movies on the market at the time, but I always have to wait for the release on DVD or watch it on Netflix. So, have you already brag about having my number? LOL!**

**From The Grinch: Well, I have a normal life, but I hate to go to the cinema, it's so boring, and you have to keep quiet, and the popcorn and nachos are so over rated and over priced. I like to talk during the movie and I can't sit steal for so long. LOL, now who is sounding so egocentric? LOL, no, I haven't tell anyone that I have your number, I'm not that kind of person and I know that you wont like it, and I'm a contestant and it could be seen as preference, so I haven't, but if you want I can do it, so everyone can know that I'm your favorite ;) LOL**

**To The Grinch: Yeah…you are definitely the Grinch! LOL, and you are right, go to the theatre is over rated, the sofa or bed are more comfy. LOL, are you calling me egocentric now? And once again… you are so full of yourself… LOL… who would you like to be your coach?**

**From The Grinch: Oh, I think that we have that in common Miss Lovato we are so full of ourselves, don't we? And about the coach I think that anyone would be a blessing, but I have a feeling that it's going to be Simon, though I would like to be you, but again, everyone would see that I'm your favorite and that wouldn't be fair to the others :D Which category would you like to coach? I just got to the hotel, I'm exhausted!**

**To The Grinch: Yes, it seems that we are full of ourselves, don't we? LOL and no, it wouldn't be fair to you bc I would ask more and more from you, bc I have so much faith in you and I know that you can do amazing things with your voice, so no, it wouldn't be fair to the others bc you would be the spot light with all the talent that you have and the others would look like your backup singers LOL, but I would like to get the young adults or the groups, but we'll se what happens when it happens. Well that means that you are going to bed, that is good for you, the movie just finished and I'm heading to bed too, see you soon, and stay strong and give your best, or just your good so you don't overshadows the others, goodnight, and if you need anything just give me a call or send me a message, nite xo**

**From The Grinch: Yes, I'm going to bed, I'm so tired and this hasn't begging yet, so I know that this is going to be hard, but I feel that I'm ready for this. I'm already on my pj's, so, good night, rest well, see you soon, and you too, if you need to go away for a while from your madness here I'm. Nite! XO**

With that, I put my pj's on and lay on my bed, I closed my eyes and the last thing that crossed my mind was Lauren.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren POV

I'm on my bed in my shared room with the girls that made it through boot camp and the girls on the groups, I was already on my pj's and in my bed and was waiting for the bathroom door closed cuz I hate open doors, I don't like them, but the girls are in and out of the bathroom, 20 minutes later everybody were on their beds and the bathroom door opened, so I got up and closed it and returned to bed, not before saying sorry to the girls for that. I closed my eyes and was laughing inside about my talk with Demi when I fell sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Demi POV

Today is the day that the producers of The X Factor tell us which category is going to be the one that we are going to coach, I haven't talk to Lauren since the day of boot camp, maybe later today I'll text her and talk to her for a while, but when I'll be alone.

Later that day the producers called me and told me that I had the young adults, well, it's not the groups, but I'm happy with my category, finally I'm home alone and I decided to text Lauren.

**To The Grinch: Hey Grinch! How are you? I haven't received a text from you, I hope you are great, guess what!? I received a call today from the producers… hope you are ok, and enjoying the time with your family before you have to go to the judge's homes! Have a great evening. XO**

Like 30 minutes later I received a text and it was from Lauren.

**From The Grinch: Hey there! Sorry for the wait, I was eating with my parents. I didn't wanted to text you bc I thought that you where busy, so glad to see that you are still alive and mingling with the mortals LOL. I've been great, working with the girls, we finally found a name, we are called LYLAS, do you like it? I barely have seen my family bc I've been practicing with the girls, but I can't complain, I totally love it! They are pretty great people and very sweet. Camila is a goof, but the good kind of goof. Dinah is the pranker of the group and I've already been the target of some of her pranks, but the revenge has been good, lol. Ally is like you put all the joy in the world inside a person and that is her. And Normani is always listening to music and dancing around everywhere, she can do amazing things that I didn't knew existed. We are getting along pretty good. And there is obviously me that I'm the great one that is so charming and intelligent and pretty, so we are all set, LOL. So, this call from the producers was to tell you whom are you going to coach?**

I couldn't stop laughing at the things that Lauren wrote, she is so full of herself, but I like that so much about her.

**To The Grinch: URSOFULLOFYOURSELF! I think that I'm going to trend that topic on twitter LOL. I think it's great that you are getting along pretty well with your band members, it's a huge plus to the group thing. I never imagined that Dinah would be a prankster, I thought that she was going to be the reserved one or something like that, congrats on the pranks back! LOL. I like the name, but I don't see you like a LYLA girl... you seem to be like a black kind of girl, lol, I hope you'd be the darker shade of lyla, LOL. But yes I like the name. And yes the call was to tell me which category I'm going to coach… I won't tell you which one they gave me, but I'll tell you that was one of the two that I wanted. I've been busy, yes, but I would like to know from you from time to time, I would say daily, but I know that you are busy as well. I'm redecorating my house for the arrival of my category, I'll send you some pictures of the things that I'm changing, how is that? I would like your opinion.**

**From The Grinch: OH! I think that THAT would be a pretty awesome trend topic on twitter! LMAO, we agreed that we have that in common, didn't we? LOL. And no, I'm not the darker shade of lyla, I'm more greenish…LOL… but I'll take it better. And the name means Love You Like A Sister. OK, I'm going to count the days till the judge's homes audition to know if you will be our mentor or who it's going to be. Ohhhhh so you will fancy your place, who are you trying to impress? LOL, and yes, I'd like to see the things you buy. I'm a huge fan of going to Home Depot to see what is new and stuff like that, I love the paint part, I could live there! What things are you thinking of changing?**

**To The Grinch: LOL! Do you really think that I want to impress somebody? Who do you think I am? LOL. No, it's the best excuse to get rid of some things that I don't like anymore and give a new vibe to the place. OMG! HD!? REALLY? I love it there too and they have some great things, but I think that I'm going to buy online most of the stuff, I want to buy a few lamps and 2 sofas and some candles, I love strawberry candles! Yes, you have to wait till the judge's homes challenge.**

In that moment my phone rang the "Happy" song and I answered.

"Hello Simon" I made a British accent and start laughing.

"It looks like you are in a good mood, how are you Miss Lovato?"

"I'm great! Thanks! How are you? Have you received the call from the producers?"

"Yes, I did indeed, and guess what, I know that you didn't got the groups and you are my first call, so tell me, who are you mentoring?"

"So that means that YOU got the groups! Congrats! You are great with groups, after all, you know how to work with them, I'm very happy for them. I got the young adults, I feel great with them and even though I said on National Television that I had a girl crush with Cece, you know who my crush is with, so, you know the truth"

"Yes, I got the groups! I'm really happy with that. Yes, about Lauren, I think that she is great, I've seen some videos of them at practice, and they are really good, they are called LYLAS, they get along so good. I heard that Dinah is the prankster, but the only one that has pranked back is Lauren and that her pranks are hilarious" I didn't wanted to tell Simon that I already knew about all this, but the part of Lauren being the only one that has pranked Dinah back was new.

"Well, they are not as we thought they would be, are they? It's great that they are getting along so far, the five of them are very talented and as a group they have to grow together"

"Yes it's great, next week are the judges home challenge, did you hide your dirty little secrets already?"

"Oh, I have to remember you that all of us are not like you, Wilbur"

"Yes, but, have you?"

"I have nothing to hide, but I'm going to change some things around, I think it's the best excuse to get rid of some old things and give a new environment to the loft"

"If that excuse makes it less pretentious to you, I think it's great, and yes, I already hid all the things PG-13 that I had around, I don't know if any of the producers it's going to check the house and the things that I have around before the kids arrive"

"That's what I thought dirty old man, well, I have to go because I have to do some shopping and I want to rest as much as possible before the weekly madness begins, see you soon, call you later, have fun with the groups and if you have a moment with Lauren alone tell her that I said that she got the best mentor ever, for her category"

"You are so smitten by her that I can't believe it, but OK sweetheart, have fun shopping, see you soon, call you later"

And with that the call ended and I checked my phone to see a message from Lauren

**From The Grinch: But Internet shopping doesn't count like shopping, that is like, how do you know that you are going to like the size, the texture, the color, everything! But I know that you are super busy and that is the only way for you right now, so, I really would like to know what you buy. Did you already cook your diner? And now I can see that your name on my phone it's the right one.**

**To The Grinch: Yes I know that Internet shopping it's a little risky, but I'm so tired and I don't want to go from shop to shop to find the furniture. Sorry for the delay, but I was talking to Simon, and no, I'm not going to tell you which one, you will see soon enough. No, I called Chinese 20 minutes ago, I'm so tired even to breath, but I managed, LOL. Oh yeah!? How am I on your address book? My name for you it's the most accurate too! Btw Simon saw some of your practice and he is very impressed with you girls, that all of you are very talented and that he is impressed, and he told me that you are the only one that has pranked back Dinah and that the pranks have been hilarious!**

The doorbell rang and I went for the Chinese food and returned to the living room after passing by the Kitchen for something to drink.

**From The Grinch: *image recived* **_it was a screenshot of Lauren's phone with "strawberry pancakes" on the top of the conversation._

**From The Grinch: See… it seems that you love everything that have strawberry's, lol. See, told you that I'm great! LOL, the girls are great too, we are working hard because this is the dream of all of us. And YES I'm the only one that has pranked Dinah back, but I'm making a plan for all of us to prank her at the same time, it's going to be hilarious! I will try to video it for you, so you can laugh at her later on, lol. Oh, so you gave me a nickname, eh? Enjoy your meal!**

**To The Grinch: *image sent* **_a screenshot with "The Grinch" on the top of the conversation._

**To The Grinch: I haven't thought about it, but yes, I love everything with strawberry's LOL. Ohhhhh I have to see that video! Thanks, I'm eating already, I didn't knew I was this hungry, but the food it's so good too! And the nickname you give it to yourself! But yes, you have a nickname ;) I was thinking of insert it like "hairy green", but it's too long! LOL… I'll star to see what I'm going to buy, text you later the options and tell me what you thing about them, ok? It was great to talk to you! See you soon, call you later, and Simon said hi.**

**From The Grinch: OK, talk to you later, have fun shopping! LOL and if you talk to him again say hi back to him.**

With that I opened the browser on the laptop and started to search for lamps and sofas.

Four hours later I had 5 new lamps and 3 new sofas, because I couldn't help myself and buy the 3 sofas that I liked the most. I texted Lauren during the shopping to know what she thought and she said things like: "Yes", "No", "Not so sure", "I love it", "The color is so wrong", "Which texture does it say that it is?", " BIG, FAT NO!", "Not so sure about the shape", "Not so sure how much light it will give", she were honest and direct with her answers, and even though I had the say so on the shop, I get to see the things from another point of view and I loved it every time of that! She is just so… her! And I like that, she didn't treat me like a star, she treated me like just another person in her life and I loved it, I think that Simon is right and I'm smitten by her, but I don't care, she is great.

**To The Grinch: Well, that was it, the things arrive between 2 and 3 days, so I have plenty of time to move the things around before the judges house challenge, thank you so much for your help! I really appreciate it!**

**From The Grinch: It was fun, so anytime that you want to do this again, I'm at your service, good chose of things, I liked all of them, I hope that I was helpful, I'm going to go to sleep, it's a little late and we have practice early tomorrow, text me if you want to talk, see u soon, call u later. XO**

**To The Grinch: Thank you so much, you where very helpful, rest well, see u soon, call u later, have a great night and have fun tomorrow! Xo**

Three days later I had every furniture in place, ready for the judges home challenge, I haven't talked with Lauren, but I know that she is super busy because the next round is soon, so, I'll wait to know about her later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

Today is the day I will know who it's going to be the judge, but since we are in Miami, I think that it's going to be Simon, I don't think any other of the judges have houses here, but we'll see, and I didn't saw any of the furniture that Demi bought the other day around, so it's not her house. I'm happy for us to get to have Simon as our mentor.

Simon was revealed and I could just run to hug him, I know that he is a great friend of Demi and I already love him for that.

After that we went to practice a little wile and then we where relaxing a little bit before the competition started when one of the staff members called just for me, I thought it was weird but I couldn't thing much about it because I was lead to another room that where no camera and just Simon sitting on a chair, it looked like a studio room, sound proofed and everything, it was amazing and I really loved it. I sat in front of Simon in another chair.

"Hi, Lauren, how are you, sweetheart?"

"Hi, I'm great, thanks for giving us an opportunity to continue in the competition"

"I have a message for you from a really good friend of mine" he turned the laptop around and I saw Demi on the screen, I couldn't help but smile so big, that my eyes went little. She smiled at me too, her cutest smile.

"Hey Grinch, how are you?" she said. Simon started laughing his ass of when he heard her and I couldn't help but giggle a little at his reaction.

"Hey Miss Strawberry, very good, thank you, and you?" Simon started to laugh harder and harder.

"Oh My God, you two are sickenly cute! Grinch and Strawberry! How much have you been talking? Honestly?" Simon asked when he could regain his composure, he sat beside me looking at the computer in front of us

"We only talked two times, but if you must know, inside that cute little face and that shy exterior, The biggest Grinch that you'll ever known is sat beside you" Demi said making fun of me.

"And your friend here, it's a strawberry lover, so that it's the reason for the nicknames" I said finishing the story for him, while showing Demi my tongue, and she making the same thing to me. Simon started laughing again.

"You two are so cute, but hurry up dog, if I keep her any longer here people will get suspicious" Simon said and I couldn't help the laughter at the nickname given after an audition.

"Calm your tits, Wilbur" and I laughed harder "OK Lauren, I know that you wanted me to be your mentor" and I said trending topic, she heard, smiled and said "yes, I know that you thought that Simon would be your mentor, but I just wanted to say congrats!, you got the best mentor for your category, and I know that you are great and that you have been working really hard for this, do your best and show the creepy old man what you are made of, congratulations and talk to you soon, the young adults will be here soon, so I have to finish the last things around here, I'll send you photos with the new decorations and furniture that I got the other day, take care and break a leg. And Simon, call you later on, take care of her, kisses, bye"

We said bye and the camera turned off.

"So miss Grinch, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm so ready, I've wanted this for so long, that I can't believe it yet"

"Well, believe it, because you are really good, and your team mates are really good too. So I take it that you helped Demi with her new furniture?"

"Yes, the day that the producers called you all to tell you which category you were going to mentor she bought them and she sent me the pictures of the things that she wanted to get and I gave her my opinions, but I haven't talked with her after that, till now. By the way she didn't told me that she was going to mentor the young adults, that it's great, she wanted them of the groups"

"Yes, she got them, I got the groups, Britney the teens and LA the over 25. Please don't say anything to anyone, everybody is meeting with their mentors today or tomorrow and they don't know who is going to get whom"

"No problem"

"And what are you going to say to the girls when you come back to the other room?"

"That I was talking to you about helping us with the prank to Dinah, Dinah it's talking with her uncle and I bet that she didn't noticed that I was gone, don't worry"

With that I exit the room, not before giving a hug to Simon and saying thank you, he hugged me back and we exited the room, we walked apart on the hall and I entered the area where all the groups where hold.

"Are you OK? What did he wanted to talk to you about?" asked Camila with concern in her voice

"Yes I'm OK, he will help us prank Dinah back, we where talking about what to do, I'll fill you in later on, by text" I said with a semi smirk on my face and all of them started to smirk as well. Dinah came over and sat beside me

"Oh! Living with so much people it's so tiring and even more when you are far away from home" Dinah said

"Is everyone OK? Did something happened?" asked Normani

"Yeah, everything it's fine, but when everyone wants to talk to you it's so tiring!" and we all laugh.

Later that day was our time to perform in front of Simon and Marc Anthony, we totally nailed it and went to rest for the day, when we got to our hotel room, I shared room with Normani and the room next door where the other girls.

I took out my phone and saw a text there, I know who it was, so I opened immediately.

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Hi Grinch! I hope that your performance went great! Here goes the pictures of the new furniture! Text me back when you can! XO ***_8 images received_*****

I looked at the pictures and they looked pretty great! I really liked the things that she bought.

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Wow! They look so good! Congrats! I really liked what you bought! I'm finally at the hotel, I'm so tired, I really liked seeing you today! Simon asked about the furniture and I told him the truth, I hope you are OK with it, he seemed pleased with that, he really likes you, you know? How was your day?**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: I liked seen you too! I loved your outfit, it must be really hot in Miami. It's totally fine that you told him the truth, I don't have any secrets to him and he is a really good friend, who knew, right? I love my new furniture's! My day was good, I don't know who to chose, I had the help of Nick Jonas and he was very helpful, you should see the faces of all the girls when he appeared! LMAO still about their reaction. I don't know who should stay and who should go, I'm going to sleep on it and make a decision tomorrow morning. Text me tomorrow to know how it went, I loved to see you today, good night, rest and I know that you are going to make it, all of you are so talented! I'm a little concerned about all of your voices versus my category, they are great. Goodnight, sweet dreams, see u soon, call u later XO**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: WOW! Your ex brother in-law! That it's great! I'm so glad that he helped you, we had Marc Anthony, it was great. OK, text you tomorrow when I know the news, sleep tight and see u soon, call u later. XO**

It's finally the day that we know if we pass to the next round and everyone have been on the bridge of tears at least once, all the girls have been in silence and just talk when it's needed or when something it's getting on their nerves, I've welcomed the silence, I've been browsing tumbrl and twitter all day and I love that there is silence for a bit, I love the girls, but they are so noisy.

I decided to text Demi and see how her day has been so far, I know that she has a tough decision to make and I want her to know that she can count on me for everything, I'm not sure what it's happening between us, but I like talking to her and she is really sweet and we joke around and she makes me smile when she text me, I obviously have a huge crush on her, but if she just wants my friendship, that it's great, I know that I'm younger and she is straight, and having a famous friend it's always a plus, I think that she likes me, but I don't know at what range, but I would take any way that she wants me in her life, she is great and I would be blessed if she wants me in her life.

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Hi Dem, how are you? I'm stressed out and freaking the hell out, but the girls have been quiet today and that it's a great plus, if not, I would be taking my eyes out of the socket! Have you made a decision of whom it's going to continue and whom it's going home? I've been on twitter all day bc that calms me down, but I can't see your trending topic LOL, I've been reading a book from a Colombian author that it's really good, do you like reading? And if the answer is yes, which genre you like the most? I like novels and fiction.**

It's been like an hour since I texted Demi and she hasn't replied, we were climbing the trucks when my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a message so I let it vibrate and decided to see the message when I was comfortable in the van. I took my phone out of my pocket and it was Demi.

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Hi Laur, yes, I've made a decision and it was a really tough one, but I'm happy with it. Just breath the Christmas! LMAO stay calm, everything it's going to end well, all of you have so much talent and Simon can see it. He took a little video of you yesterday and sent it to me, you were great! I really really love your voice. Yes I love reading, I don't do that much bc I don't have much time, but I do like reading, and my favorite it's novel! I wish you could give me hug right now, this decision was hard and I know that it's the right one, but I have to say no to two of them.**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: So you saw me on video! Thank you so much for your words! We are arriving to Simon's house, I'll text you later when I know the result, let me know how it went for you! Awww I wish I could be there to give you a hug, a long long hug, you must really need one, wish you could give me one too! This is the time when I'm going to know if I'm going to see you in person again soon, or we'll have to wait some time to see each other again. XO and I believe in you**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: You are so sweet and I'm sure you made it and we are going to see each other again really soon, Simon knows what talent is and I'm sure he saw that in all of you, even a blind man can see all of your talent. I believe in you too and you know that I think that you are amazing! A really big long hug would be great! XO! See you soon, call you later!**

And with that we arrived to Simon's house, the first group to go to Simon was Lyric 145, they are pretty good, I love watch and hear them sing and do their thing. Then Dope Crisis, they are good, but I think that they haven't found their space in the market and haven't define their genre. After them it went Emblem3, they are really good, really fun to watch, give a fresh touch and I think that one of them is trying to impress one of the girls but I haven't put my finger on who to whom. Then Sister C were the ones that went next, I had a face off with them on boot camp, they are really good, but sometimes they go off key, but they are very good. Now there are just Playback and us, they where called first, but I trust in us and in Simon, and I have to keep strong cuz Demi told me to be strong, I'm now so so sooooo nervous, I really want this and I don't want to go home yet.

Finally we were called and I saw Simon sitting alone with his glasses on, on a sofa and my nerves got the best of me, I started to swallow my tears and started shaking.

"Hello girls. Right, how are you feeling? A little nervous?" asked Simon with a hint of a smile on his face, I know he did it for my sake, cuz he must saw hoy a wreak I was at this moment

"Yeah" said Ally.

"Just a little bit" said Camila

"Well, the truth it's that I was very very impressed with your vocals" I only could mouth thank you to him, my nerves a little calmer now that he said that. Then he continued and I started worse than before "But do you understand that when I put someone into the live shows I have to have total active confidence that they can deliver under an awful a lot of pressure" I almost started to tear up at that, this is it, this is where he tell us that we are going to go home. "But I have made a decision" he made a really big pause and I could hear Ally crying. And then with a big smile he said "You are trough" and I screamed, and the emotion took me to the floor, where all of us hugged and cried. Simon stand up from the sofa and went to hug us. Then he said "I was seriously, seriously blown away as this mark" OMG! WE MADE IT! I'M SO SO HAPPY!

We talked with Ally's Mom and told her the great news, I could only think of calling Demi and tell her the news, but I have to wait a little wile to call her, I want to tell her the news by phone and not by text.

We arrived to the hotel, after all the details given by the producers, I called Demi but she didn't answered, she must be busy, I'll do my thing and wait for her to call me back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demi POV

I just finished the yes and no's and Tina approached me.

"Hi Dems, that was though, you have a missed call on your phone, but when I saw your phone to see if it was your mother or one of your sisters, it said "The Grinch" and I thought that it was a joke but I didn't answer it" she said still laughing for the name of Lauren on my phone, I started laughing.

"Thank you Tina, yes it was. Thank you for not answering it, I'll explain later" with that I texted Lauren.

**To The Grinch: Hi Laur, I just finished, I hope you are OK, give me some time for all the crew and the kids to leave and I'll call you. XO**

About an hour later, there was just Tina and I.

"OK, Tina, I'm going to tell you this, and this is a very personal thing, so please have some patience while I tell you what is going on, OK?" She looked at me like if I have two heads and nod. "Well, "The Grinch" it's actually Lauren, and as you know, I like her, but the thing that you don't know is that I like her as more as a friend, I'm not into labels, so I'm not going to give you one, but I really like her. And today she was going to go to Simon's house to know her future on The X Factor. She probably called to tell me how it went, so thank you for not answering that call, and please never answer a call from "The Grinch" or any other fun name that you see on my phone because it's probably going to be her" As I was talking, the smile on Tina's face went bigger and bigger.

"OMG Demi! I'm so happy for you! I haven't talked with Lauren at all, but I can see she is a really good person, and the day of boot camp that I had to drag you out of her side I couldn't help but think that you two together would be amazing, it looks like you get along pretty good, and I can see that she is a very special person to you, I hope that it goes great. Just remember that she is a contestant and she is a minor, above all that, I'm very happy for you and the only thing that I'm going to say about it it's that I saw the way you looked at each other and there was a big spark" She said giving me a hug and squealing like a little girl. I think she hasn't seen me this happy ever, and I know that she is happy for me.

"Thank you Tina, and if you don't mind, I have to make a phone call, so can you hurry up?!" I said laughing while she packed her things. We said goodbye and I texted Lauren if it was OK to call her then, she replied like 5 minutes later that it was OK, I figured that she was going to go to someplace where the girls or the crew wouldn't see her or hear her.

I called and she picked up almost instantly.

"Hi Dems" she said with a monotone that I couldn't say if she got it or didn't.

"OK Laur, you can't talk to me in that tone because I don't know if you got it or you didn't" I said to her very serious.

She started laughing and screamed "WE GOT IN! That means that we are going to see each other next week in LA!" we laughed together for a while.

"Congratulations sweetie, I'm so very proud of you, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Dems, so, how was your day? I hope you didn't cried a lot" she said teasing me and I laughed

"It was good, not great, but good, I cried when I had to tell Jillian that she didn't made it, because I feel somehow linked to her story, she broke down so hard that I couldn't help it. But above that, it was good. Oh, by the way, Tina knows that we talk often, she just know the general, because I had to tell her because she was the one that saw my phone when you called, she thought that your nickname was hilarious. The only persons that know are Simon and Tina, I swear. On your side have you told someone?"

"Well, my dad keeps teasing me about you and all that, but he doesn't know that we have each other numbers. But yeah, just my dad. I don't want anybody to know that we talk, because that could be seen as advantage, but I'm really happy that you talked to them about us, I wouldn't want for you to have to hide our friendship in front of Tina or Simon"

"OMG! What does your dad tell you? And I'm OK with them knowing, after all Simon is my boss and Tina my assistant, and they are really happy for us. By the way, Simon hasn't called, that it's weird, he almost call me when the crew finish the gig"

"Oh! So now you prefer Simon, than me, thank you very much, I feel the love" she said laughing "and he had a meeting with the producers to see some things about the other contestants, he probably will call you tomorrow, it's already night here and he must be tired"

"Ja! You got me! No, I love talking to you, but it just seemed a little weird, that is all, I promise. And I hate meetings! The last so long! But tell me, what did Simon said about LYLAS?"

"Well, he said that he was impressed with out vocals and that we are really really good. I almost felt that we weren't going to get through, but we did it!"

"Congrats! So I suppose that Emblem3 and Lyric 145 made it, which is the other group?" Please don't be Sister C, please, please please!

"Sister C"

"Shit, I hate them, I think like Britney, they are annoying, and it was a really low blow that they chose a song that didn't needed much vocals when they were competing against you in boot camp and you outshined them all three being a solo artist"

"Well, thank you, and the truth is that my parts of the song were the coolest. And I don't really like them either, they are so so so dumb"

"I figured it, but we'll see on the live shows. So, you said that it was already late there, so I'm going to leave you to rest, see you soon, call you later"

"It was great talking with you Dems, thanks for calling back, I really appreciate it, sweet dreams, call you later, see you soon!"

We hang up and called Simon

"Hi grandpa!" I said as soon as he picked up, he started laughing

"Hi, dog"

"So I heard that Lauren and her group made it to the next round!"

"Yes, they did, they all have amazing voices, even Marc was shocked with all their talent"

"That it's good to know, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, the crew and producers just left and I was going to call you, to tell you the news, but it looks like the Grinch beat me to that. And by the way, I now understand why you gave her that nickname, she was all grumpy yesterday that everyone was hyped, it was hilarious"

"Yes she did, and yes, she is a Grinch, but she is great and so funny and so hilarious. She answered me the phone with a monotone in her voice that made me freak out, then she started laughing when I told her that she couldn't talk to me like that and told me the news, she is super excited! And I'm happy for her"

"They were really good, I was very impressed by them, and I loved their performance. I have to leave you because I need my beauty sleep. Talk to you later, be ready for the live shows and have a good night"

And with that we ended the call and I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

Now that we made it to the live shows, we have to work harder. Now we have a new little problem, it seems that the name LYLAS was already taken by Bruno Mars siblings, so now we have to find a new name for us. So, we are gathered with Simon in his house to see what name it's going to be the new one, we are still in Miami we'll travel to LA tomorrow night.

"I think that all the others groups have a sequence of numbers on their names and I think it would be cool if we have that too" said Normani

"Yes, and that could be like a tendency for this season of The X Factor" said Dinah

"What about 1432? It means I love you too" Camila said with a big smile on her face and we liked it and that was how we got our new name.

Later that day I was bored out of my mind and decided to mess with Demi, she is so funny and easy to talk with.

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Hello missy, how is your day? We had to change our name bc it was already taken by Bruno Mars siblings, now we are called 1432, that means I love you too, what do you think?**

She replied immediately, thing that surprised me.

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Hi kid, lol. I just finished an interview and I'm heading home now, are you in LA yet? It would be cool to see you a little bit. I'm not sure about the name, it could be tricky to not mess up the sequence, but I like it.**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: No, we are still in Miami, we travel to LA tomorrow night. It would be cool to see you before the live shows, the only thing is that it looks that my schedule would be tight, but you can come and watch us practice for the first live show and make them give us a break LOL. KID!? ARE YOU CALLING ME A KID!? Well old lady, this is on!**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: OLD LADY!? Just bc I'm older than you doesn't mean that I'm old, I'm only 4 years older than you. OK, I'll quit the kid nickname but you have to quit the old lady one. I thought you could diner with me today, I'm starving and I want to eat! LOL but seeing you practice it's second best, that way I can hear your flawless voice. When you know your schedule let me know it to know when are you going to be practicing, and no, I'm not going to tell you which day I'm going to go.**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: OK, we'll quit those nicknames. I'd love to diner with you today, but we are far away, but soon, I promise. OK, I'll let you know when I know and please tell me when you are going to go so I can look OK when you see me, pleaaaaaseeeee :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: LOL, no, and you don't have to impress me, I don't care if you are on sweets or jeans or shorts, I just want to see you and congratulate you in person.**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Are you flirting with me Dems? And I don't want to impress you, I just want to look presentable. So what kind of food are you craving for diner tonight?**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Again… YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! LMAO I have a McDonald's craving thanks to the talk we had the other day, but I've been eating like a pig recently and I don't know if my body would like that I keep pigging it. Did you had diner already?**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: I think that you should eat it and eat the fries for me, LOL. Yes, I've already eaten, I had a big ass Caesar's salad with chicken and a chicken parmesan, it was delicious! But now I'm craving McDonald's too! You are so bad for passing me the McDonald's craving. And I'm pretty sure your body will thank you for giving it the thing it wants! LOL**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Now I don't know if go for a chicken parmesan or McDonald's LOL. I feel like if I were pregnant with all this cravings and you are at fault about that!**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: ARE YOU PREGNANT LOVATO!? I hope you are not! But if you are… can I be the cool aunt that give her/him the coolest gifts and take them to the park and buy them ice cream and all that? I've always be the one to put in check my brothers, it would be cool to have someone that I can spoil rotten!**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: I'M NOT PREGNANT LAUREN! It's just the kind of cravings that I have, but no, you can't spoil my child, you will turn him in something like you and then them will be so full of themselves and I don't want my children's to be like that. LOL. Of course! And you WILL babysit them when I have a concert or things to do.**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: OMG! You are so mean! Now I don't want to babysit them because I want to go to your concerts! Aaaaaaand I'll be famous too, so, I can't do that compromise, but WHEN I can, I will babysit, and obviously they are going to love me because I'm awesome! And with a mother like you they wouldn't need me to be full of themselves, you'll be enough! LOL**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: OK, now you are the mean one and I don't want you near my children! LOL I'll eat a chicken parmesan, there is a place close to my place that have a really good one! So, apart from the part where you had to change the group number, how was your day?**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: It looks like you found a place where all kinds of food are nearby, that's cool! Is there a Cuban restaurant around your house? It was so boring, the girls have been doing a bunch of silly things and they are so noisy that sometimes I want to put tape on their mouth, but then I just zoned out and browse apps and spend time that way, the girls are great, but too much estrogens for me, but I like all of them, I can't complain much.**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: OMG GRINCH! I knew you were still there, Simon told me that the day of the judges homes challenge you were grumpy because the hole room were hyped and you looked like the Grinch. No, there is no Cuban restaurant around here, why?**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Yes! I was just about to snap all of their necks, I couldn't have a moment of silence! My family is from Cuba and the food is to die for! My mom make this dish called tortilla a la berenjena which means eggplant tortilla, it's great! I love food! OH! Btw, I talked with my dad earlier today, he asked me if you could travel to Miami after The X Factor finish and get to know all of my family! Do you think you could? I think it would be awesome that you meet my family, my sister it's like obsessed with you and my brother think that you are very pretty LOL**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: I'll have to try it, I never have that. Where were you born? OMG! I WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOUR FAMILY! Of course I can, I just have to check the dates, but I would love to meet them and see how you "put in check" your siblings! LOL. Say hi back to Mike when you talk with him! And your sister is so sweet! And your brother eyes work really good ;)**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: I was born in Miami, but my parents are Cubans. GREAT! I'll tell him that you can till after the first live show or after I see you in practice and I'll give him your greetings then too. My sister is crazy and my brother is blind! LOL Just kidding, I think you are great and that you are gorgeous! Yes, let me know when you know the dates to tell him and prepare everything! I'm so excited for you to meet my family, they are great, a little crazy but great!**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: You are crazy, but thank you, you are so sweet and I think that you are gorgeous too! Those eyes are the prettiest that I've ever seen in my life! WOW! Cuban, that explains the looks! Well, I'm going to take a bath and then go to sleep, so I'll leave you to sleep, it must be late there. XO! I loved talking with you today! Take care, see you really soon, talk to you later! Nite!**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Thank you so much, have a nice bath and sleep well, and yes, it's pretty late but I like talking with you. Goodnight, I'll send you the schedule when I have it. See you soon! XO**

And with that I put the phone on the nightstand and went to sleep.

Today we got the schedule for practice for the next day and I sent it to Demi as we agreed, I want to see her! I can't believe that I'm talking with my biggest crush ever, and I don't know if we flirt or just talk, but I like to know things about her. We are now on the van to go the airport to take the flight to LA, I just want to start practice and be on the first live show! We are all so excited for this opportunity and we know that we can't mess this up!

**To Strawberry Pancakes: I'm on my way to the airport! I'll be in LA soon! I can't wait to see you!**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: That's great! I can't wait to see you either! I checked your schedule and you are going to be very busy, but I think that I'm going to see you really soon!**

We arrived to LA very late and we are all in a suite near the theater where The X Factor it's filmed and near the studio where we'll practice.

**To Strawberry Pancakes: We finally arrived to the hotel, tomorrow we'll be moved to the contestant mansion. I'm roomed with all the girls in a fancy hotel suite. I'm so tired, I'll go to bed now because we'll wake up early tomorrow to start practices for the live show. Goodnight. See you soon, call you later.**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Welcome! Can I call you?**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Sure! But don't be surprised if I call you some other name ;) I'm sleepy and I don't want to leave the room and the girls are here, so don't be surprised :D**

My phone rang and I picked up immediately with the ringtone that I put for Demi "catch me" by her.

"What's up girl? Long time since I last talked with you, how are you? This is a nice surprise! I just got to the hotel in LA, can you believe it?" I know that Demi already knew about all of that, but she went along pretty well.

"Hey Laur, yes I know, you just texted me that, but nice save with the "girl" thing, I thought you were going to call me another name"

"Oh, I know, but I couldn't find another way and I've been soooo busy with all that I almost haven't talked with my dad at all"

"No problem sweetie, "girl" its fine, so how are you? How was the flight? And by the way, welcome to LA!"

"I'm fine, just very tired, but great, tomorrow we star practice at 9 AM and all the girls and I must be ready at 8:30 for the van to come and pick us up, so I need my beauty sleep"

"You are already beautiful, but catch up with some sleep it's great! Ja! At that time tomorrow I have to be on the practice studio for the young adults to start this thing, I have a meeting with the producers and the crew at 8 AM"

"You go from meeting to something then to do all those incredible things you do and you still have time to call me, I feel special right now"

"You must and you are, I don't know what is it that you have, but I love talking with you and I love your sleepy voice, it's so cute!"

"Oh! Stop it! You are going to make my ego grow and then you won't want me to babysit your children!" and we laugh really hard

"We I'm sorry, I wouldn't want you to get a bigger head!"

"Hey the egocentric one here is you! Not me!"

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF LAUREN!"

"We have that in common, don't we?"

"Yes, I know. But I just wanted to call you to tell you that you are welcome to sunny LA and to tell you goodnight, so… welcome and goodnight"

"Awwww! Thanks! And goodnight to you too, I'll keep you posted on things, thanks for calling, and go to sleep already! It's pretty late"

"OK, Grinch, goodnight, see you soon, call you later"

"OK, Strawberry Pancakes, goodnight, see you soon and watch The X Factor!" we laughed and hang up.

I looked up to see the girls watching at me like if I was an alien.

"May I help you all?" I asked

"Do you really have a friend that you call "strawberry pancakes"?" asked Dinah. I started to laugh with them for the silly nickname of Demi

"Yes I do, she loves eeeeeverything made with strawberries, but she is obsessed with strawberry pancakes, she can eat them all day if she could, so, that's the reason for her nickname"

We laughed at that and went to bed, not before closing all the doors.

Well, we are in vocal training when the vocal coach looked behind us with mirth in her eyes and I couldn't help to look back and saw Demi, I was going to speak to her but she put her finger on her lips to silence me and then made a rounding motion with her finger. I turned around and the coach looked at me intently and the winked at me. I haven't talked with Demi at all since we arrived to LA three days ago and I'm glad that today's outfit it's better than the days before, I'm on a blue jeans, a Lana del Rey black t-shirt and a gray beanie.

The coach said "well girls, we have a guest here today with us, please welcome Demi Lovato!" the other girls waited for her to come out behind her, without knowing that she was behind us, I didn't turned around because I wanted to see what Demi was going to do, I felt her standing behind me and put her hand in my back for greeting and said

"Who are we waiting to pop behind Autumn?" I started to laugh and turned around to hug her

All the girls went crazy and started to squeal and run toward us then I felt four bodies impact with ours and four voices talk at the same time to Demi, we fell apart and the coach gave us a 30 minute break to talk with Demi

"Hey girls, how are you? Are you ready for the live shows?" asked Demi

All the girls started to talk at the same time telling her basically that yes, but that they are nervous, I watches her look at all the girls in amazement, now she knows my everyday curse

"That's great, I know that you can do this, you all are so talented and I'm pretty nervous of my category because of you, you individually are so good, and together you are great! I saw a clip for the performance in Simon's house and you were incredible!"

Again all the girls started to talk and Demi turned to look at me and winked with mirth in her eyes I smiled at her and winked back.

"Well, now that I'm here and there is no crew or camera man or another person, I would like to speak with you individually, so you can ask me or what ever you want about the show, ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Demi POV

So, now I'm at the studio room that it's soundproof waiting for one of the girls to come, I really wanted to see Lauren and she looks great today! I dressed casual today and have barely any make up on.

The first to arrive is Camila

"Hi Camila, how are you? How are you feeling?"

"Hi Demi, thank you so much for come and help us a little, it means a lot for all of us. I'm good, thank you, but I'm a mess of nerves, I'm very stressed and even though Lauren it's being my rock because there has been so many times that I just want to break down and hide, I'm still a wreak"

"So nice for Lauren to be there for you"

"Yes, she is great, a little moody sometimes, but she is great, she is hilarious and just the other day she got a call from a friend and she has this silly nickname for her and I enjoyed that, because she seems so serious, but she is really silly" I couldn't describe if I felt jealous or happy with that information, so I needed a little more information to know exactly how to feel

"Yes, she seems like a very serious person, which nickname was it?"

"You would never believe it! Strawberry Pancakes! And it is because her friend loves them! That is so sweet and so funny!"

"OH MY GOD! Who would put that kind of nickname to their friend!" I played along

"I know, right? But yes, I'm so very nervous, but I'm happy and we have been working really hard this last few days and that helps with the confidence part"

"Well, that's great, just keep strong and keep working, I know you have talent and voice and presence, so just keep working and keep your end line in mind, and you would achieve it"

"Thank you Demi, I really appreciate this, and thank you for your time, you don't know what all this means to me, thank you"

And with that, she stood up, gave me a hug and walked out. The next one it's Normani

"Hey there, how are you? How are you feeling?" I asked to her

"Hi, Demi. I'm pretty good, thank you. I'm feeling nervous, but the kind of nervous that it's from excitement, so I'm pretty good, thanks"

"So how are you getting along with the other girls?"

"Great! They are all so different, but like we complement each other and it's been great! Dinah it's the prankster, the joker, the dancer and the clown of the group. Camila is so goofy and cute that you want to eat her, she is like a bundle of energy all the time and do this silly funny things that you laugh for ages. Lauren is always on her phone, but I think that she is like the coolest one, she knows so much things about a lot of things, like the other day we were talking about music, and she started to talk about so many incredible things, or about history, and art, and she is very very intelligent. And Ally is the happy, optimistic, funny, cute and nice kind of person, she is great and it's like if you put all the good things in the world in a person it would be Ally"

"WOW! That's great! It seems like you all connected pretty well, that it's great in a group! I'm very proud of all of you"

"Thank you Demi, it was great talking with you, see you at the live show!" she gave me a hug and left

The next one it's Dinah, I talked with Simon about the prank that the girls want to do to her, so I got involved, I said hi, and took out my phone and put the recording app on for the girls to hear the prank. Thank got I'm an actress as well and have the ability to put on my poker face on when need it

"What's up Demi?"

"Hi Dinah, so, I have to give you some bad news, all the other girls don't know anything about this, but Simon wanted me to tell you that the staff is really annoyed by you and your pranks, they said that they are very offensive and that they don't like the kind of language that you use in them and that you putting the spotlight on the girl that you are pranking it's getting the girls a little uncomfortable, so Simon wants to know if you could quit them" I saw how the smile, color, and everything changed in Dinah's face, she started to do this facial expression like a fish, but couldn't say anything

"But… but… but… I thought that the girls were alright with them. Even Lauren has pranked back really well… I'm just so so so very sorry… of course I'll quit them… I'm sorry about all that" she started to process the information that I gave her.

"Well, thank you Dinah, and you can thank Lauren for this too…" I started laughing as a maniac for her face till the puzzle on her head clicked and started laughing like a maniac as well

"OH MY GOD DEMI! THAT WAS NOT GOOD! MY GOOOOOOD! Lauren is SOOOOOO dead!"

"Ok, sorry, but it was the come back for all of them, this is a united prank, so you can thank all of them"

"OH MY GOD! I really believed you! You are so good! You almost sounded like Lauren when she is putting us in check, I love her, she is hilarious, because after she puts us in check she started laughing like a mad woman telling us, oh, you should see your faces! Got you! And star tickling the one that "got in trouble"" she said doing air quotes

"Well, then, got you, you really bonded with Lauren, right?"

"YES! She is great! She has this mood swings that are hilarious, she is so calm and collected, so when she pranks back or "put us in check" she really makes it awesome, and she has the clever come backs that you could imagine in the tip of her tongue. She is so smart and cool and just… calm and centered"

"Well I'm glad that you have your play buddy with you 24/7, I'll see you in a bit, can you let the next girl come in please? I have to show all the girls the recording of your prank"

"Sure Dems, thanks for having me, even though you gave me a heart attack! Like literally" she hugged me and went out. A minute later entered Ally laughing her ass off, Dinah must have said something to the girls about the prank, I'm so glad that Lauren it's the last one, I want to see her one on one.

"Hi, Demi" she said with such a big smile and a sweet voice that I couldn't help but understand why the girls think that Ally is the joys of the world personified

"Hi, Ally, how are you? You seem very happy"

"I'm really really good, living my dream and taking advantage of it, I definitely love what I'm doing, and that keeps me happy, so yeah, I'm very very happy"

"That it's great, and start getting used to it, because you all are so great. Why did you entered laughing like that? Did Dinah said something?"

"Yes!, she said "yo bitches got me pranked! That was so not fair" and then she launched towards Lauren and started ticking her and told her "you are the mastermind of this prank and you are going to pay for it!" while she kept tickling her, it was hilarious, I love their friendship, and even though Lauren seems so collected and serious, she is much more than that, she keeps us with out feet, hearts and minds on earth and motivate us and help us with everything, she always have something good to tell us, I love her, and off the record, I think I have a little girl crush with her, she is amazing!"

"She seems a really great girl, it's always a blessing when you find the person that keeps you grounded, it's great to know that you all have such a great connection"

"Yes, we do. We are very happy and thankful with all the things that have been happening to us"

"Awesome! It's great that you are happy and that all of you can work together and have fun together too. Now, can you send the last one of the girls in, please? I'll see you later before I go for you to listen to the prank that Dinah was talking about"

"Sure, Demi, thank you so much for come and see us, it was great!" she hugged me and left

Lauren entered running and closed the door immediately after she entered laughing so hard that her face was red like a tomato

"Hey missy!" she said, I stood up and hugged her, OMG I love her huggs, I could be in her arms eternally and I'll be happy

"Hi babe, how are you?" I didn't noticed the way that I called her till she looked a mi with question in her eyes "Sorry, it just came out, if you don't want me to call you that, please tell me" she started smiling bigger and bigger till she picked me up off the ground and started to twirl around, she stopped and put me on the ground again, but we kept standing up, my arms were around her neck and hers were around my waist, the same position as the one in the park.

"Are you kidding? I love it, you can call me that, I really liked it. And to answer your question right now I'm so happy and content, I have an amazing girl in my arms and she just called me babe, so I'm great, how about you? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm great, it seems that the greatest girl in this new group that it's going to be great gave me her sweetest smile and a hug that I craved for weeks! So, yes, I'm great!"

"And then I thought that you didn't want me to get a bigger head and you say things like that"

"I'm not just saying because of that, all of the girls told me all this awesome things about you, I didn't asked directly, but all of them talked about how good you are, how smart, and all that, I liked getting to know what other people apart from me thinks about you, they think the world of you and they really love you, and off the record, it seems like Ally has a tiny girls crush on you"

"Awww honey, she is the sweetest thing ever, but the truth is that I have my eye on someone else, so, sorry Ally" that left me speechless and my body went riggid like iron, and she must feel it and see it because she started talking again "Demi I have to tell you something, please relax, ok? It's nothing bad, it's just information that you must know before my head explode. Well, I'm gay, my family knows it, but the girls don't, I'm going to tell them after The X Factor finish, I'm proud and open, but I don't want them to feel uncomfortable changing around me. And I really really like you, I know that we are just starting to know each other, but I don't want to hide this part of me from you, so now you know it, I'm gay. And yes, I have a crush on someone right now, and I'm going to just ask you a question, ok? You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to, but I have to ask. Would you date a girl, that is younger than you?" I was speechless, I never imagined that Lauren was gay, and it seems that she have feeling or something for me too and want to give it a go, I couldn't respond with words yet, so I hugged her tighter and put my face in the crock of her neck, breathe her in and finally responded

"If that girl's name is Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, then absolutely yes. You are amazing Lauren, I've liked you since the day of your first audition, Simon noticed that I was exited and hyped and nervous and overwhelmed. I've had the joy to know you better and there isn't anybody out there like you, I think that you are great, beautiful, smart, intelligent, funny, hilarious, gorgeous, so full of your self, but above all that I like the hole package, there is not a day that I don't think about you, or when I check my phone I hope to have a message from you, or anything, so yes, I would date you" she smiled so bright and big and her eyes reflected joy and happiness, she rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes

"You don't have any idea about how happy to hear that makes me, thank you honey. It's OK for me to call you that?"

"Yes babe, you can call me whatever you want" she gave me a peck on the tip of my nose

"If you don't mind, I would like to take things very slow, I'm one of the contestants, you are one of the judges, I'm younger than you, and we have cameras around us all day and night, I would like to keep knowing each other, talking, and all that, is it OK with you?"

"Yes babe, it's OK, we'll do it at your pace, and if we need to make a move, we'll talk about it, OK?"

"I like that idea, thank you so much Dems, you don't know what this means to me, so, thank you"

"Thank you! You are great and I'm blessed for having you in my life, everything happens for a reason"

"OK, I think that we should go out now, we have been here longer than the other girls, and even though they don't know anything, I don't want them to think that I'm privilege, even though I am" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave her one and went out to show the girls the recording of the prank and I noticed that I never stopped the record, that means that I can hear Lauren say the things that she just said to me over and over and over again, she is so perfect and she is so mature beyond her years.

We got in the room where the other girls were sitting

"So girls, as you know, Lauren talked with Simon about help you to prank Dinah back, so… here it is"

We heard the recording and when it finished the prank part I stopped it and put my phone on my pocket.

"Well girls, my visit is finished, and I hope you well on the live shows, and be careful with the young adults, they have the best mentor, so be careful" and with that I said goodbye to all with a kiss and a hug, I had to keep it casual with Lauren, but I winked at her before going out and she smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

FINALLY THE LIVE SHOW! We are backstage, Demi and I have texted just good morning and goodnight texts, we are so busy, that I haven't had a break for the last few days.

Simon called me to speak with me in private so now we are in a soundproof room, just the two of us

"So, Grinch, I talked with the brat, she told me that you talked and that everything it's great between the two of you"

"Yes, grandpa, we talked and we are great, I hope this won't be an issue"

"Not at all, just don't be obvious, I know that Demi can keep herself in check, and I have faith that you can too. But this talk is for tell you congratulations! Demi is a very good girl, I'm very happy for the two of you. Now, can you stay here for a minute please?" I said sure, he hugged me and went out. Almost immediately Demi entered the room, and the first thing that I noticed was that she changed her hair.

"Hi honey" I said to her while hugging her, I was already on my outfit for tonight sans the shoes, I'm in converse and she was still in casual clothing

"Hi babe, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you and to break a leg tonight, you look awesome by the way"

"Thank you, I like seen you on your normal clothes, I like it, and I love the new hair!"

"Well, I just arrived, I wore this today. And thank you, you are so sweet"

"Well, I feel so nervous but having you here with me alone before the madness begins it's great, so thank you, and good luck with your category. See you later, I have to go to make up now and to put on my shoes" I gave her a kiss and a big big hug and left the room.

We are back stage waiting for the cue to enter the stage and I'm behind Simon when he turned around and I noticed something weird on his mouth

"Simon, your mouth looks funny" he smiled and he had vampire tooth and I started laughing at him, Demi heard me and turned around and saw me laughing at Simon and raised an eyebrow questioning my behavior and I turned him around to show her what I was laughing at and she started laughing too, gaining the attention of everyone and everyone backstage started to laugh

"It's not that funny, what is wrong with you, people?" said Simon

"It's just that seeing the real you, we understand now how have you survived this far, old man" said Demi and we all laughed harder

"Oh, you are just jealous that you can't rock the vampire look like I do, brat" answered Simon

"Oh, yeah! The whole outfit screams "vampire", I get it now" said Demi with a smirk and mirth in her eyes, still laughing

"Shut up you brat, or I'll leave the Grinch to take care of you, feel the Holliday!" Simon said to Demi. Their fights are the best! I love seeing them mess each other. At that Demi, Simon and I started lo laugh harder, every body was laughing through their game, they are hilarious!

They were cut by a staff member that told us that we are going to star in 15 seconds.

First went Demi with the young adults, then LA with the over's, then Simon and the groups and after us, Britney with the teens.

Then, we went backstage to wait for our turn.

The first one to perform is Paige. I can't believe that Dems shaved Paige's hair, she looks great, but Demi is crazy, it's a thing I like a lot about her. She did great! I really liked it!

The next contestant is Arin Ray. He and Normani really connected and he is so smitten by her. I really liked the arrangement to the song! I'm not so sure about his shaky voice, but I liked the song.

The next one is David Correy from the over's. I like him a lot and I love his style and his tattoos are great!

Then the first group, Sister C. No comments, don't really like them, they are very dumb. The stairs issue was hilarious.

Then Jennel. Demi changed all of her girls looks, I love them, specially this one, she got her confidence and she looks great and she rocked the stage.

Diamond White is next and I don't really like her voice, she sings like a little girl, but well.

After her, Vino Alan, I love his voice, but I have a little issue with his shaking hands and he transpire a lot and he have ticks with his head and his beanies.

The second of the groups, Lyric 145. I love love love them!

Then Cece Frey. I like her hair, and her attitude sometimes comes out sometimes a little hard, but she has a body to die for and a good voice, I love her outfit today and her makeup is great.

Tate Stevens, he is such a good guy, very sweet, very talented, he makes the country songs his, and that it's great. I'm not the biggest fan of country music, but he is really good.

Then goes Beatrice Miller. She is great, I'm pretty impressed with her voice and her story is so interesting, she has two moms and that it's great, it's a big shout out to everybody. I'm not so sure about her outfit, too many colors and textures, but she looks so cute!

Oh! LA already put him a name! Mr. Entreneinment, or most known as Jason Brock. I love his style, but sometimes his outfits are too much.

Then… US! I'M FREAKING OUT! We are going to sing "We are never ever getting back together" by Taylor Swift. We are ready. Here goes nothing!

I saw Simon smirking at us, Demi was looking at us and hearing the song and when our eyes meet I just smiled bigger and she winked at me, Britney was with a poker face and LA was dancing a little. But I couldn't hold Demi's eyes, because if I did, I'd probably run and hug her. As I said the last part of the song I finally hold gaze with Demi to tell her that I'm not going with anybody else or getting back with anybody, she still doesn't know that I had two girlfriends before her, even her is not still my girlfriend, but, I'm hers and hers only, she smiled very bright to me as we finished the song. I'm so happy, we did great! We hugged very quickly and LA started

"OK, let's start with" but was cut off by the screams and cheering from the audience, when it wore down he continued "OK, lets start with the name, 1432, well, we have that part wrong for sure, right, we definitely blew that. Let's talk about the song choice, very talent show, very karaoke, it just sounded that you took the greatest song in the world and did a talent show version of it. Lets talk about the glitter and all that stuff, horrible production. The bad news is that your mentor really failed you, the good news is that there is hope." Now I'm bumped.

"I felt like the energy threw us in, and you were very very on it, I was pleasantly surprised" said Britney

Now Dems, NOW I'm nervous! I don't know if she liked it, but, we'll see.

"The thing is that I know you have potential, because I saw you perform at judges homes and there is where you guys really shined, but I feel like tonight there is just one person that shinned and it didn't clicked for me tonight. I wanna see you guys click. I think you need more practice together, need to come out of your shell a little bit, uhm, right now there is only one person doing it for me" fuck! I didn't expected that, but if she didn't saw it, we have to work on it, and the shell part was for me, I know that I have to open up a little bit to the girls, but I'm not ready to trust them just yet.

"Girls, I've had a lot of success through the years with groups, ammm, I have, for long, long time, and let me tell you, you are fantastic, there is, there is what to do, yes it was a more pop song, but you know, hopefully if you survive and the weeks go on, you are gonna prove what a great vocalist you are, but then have in mind that you only have ben together 3 weeks, and you know what LA, the public are gonna love this group" said Simon. LA just said "We'll see". And Mario and Khloe approached us.

"Thank you, Demi, who was the one that clicked for you?" said Khloe and Demi wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the judges table still laughing at the comment that made LA. "Demi?" she asked again.

"Well, next stop, we have my final contestant from my group" said Demi with mirth. She is so cute when she doesn't know what it's going on.

"Demi, Demi, who was the one that clicked for you?" interrupted Khloe. And I didn't like the playful tone in her voice. Demi seems like she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Uhm, uhm, they should figure it out on their own, I'm not going to say that here"

"I wanna know, and I think they should know so they work better together"

"They should all figure it out…" Demi stopped and pointed towards my left, and I know it was for Camila, she did it so well tonight. "you" was the only thing that she said.

"Wich one? Camila?" said Khloe, and yes she was great tonight

"I think we all shinned" said Camila in the microphone.

"Yes, I thing that all of you guys should learn something of her" I know Demi saw my face like if I wanted to tell her something back, but I turned my head slowly towards Mario

"Let me ask you girls some how. How it's been having Simon Cowell as your mentor?" asked Mario

"It's been great, we really love working and making sacrifices and all that" said Dinah. I feel bumped, I feel like I want to cry, but I'm holding until we are backstage to break down.

"Right. Now, coming up it's Willy Jones and his performance could put him on the fast track for the top 12, when we come back we'll see him under the pressure" said Mario, I turned to look at Demi and she made a sorry face, I smiled at her a little to let her know that it was alright

We went backstage and I broke down, all the girls hugged and I went to the restroom to hide a little while and cry alone. I was watching my reflection on the mirror when someone cleared their throat by the door, I turned and there was Demi looking at me with regret and fault on her face.

"I'm sorry baby, for making you feel so bad, I'm so sorry, you did a great job, but Camila was having fun, and working the stage great, I'm so sorry" She said while approaching me. When she was right in front of me I hugged hard

"I'm not mad at you, I didn't like what LA had to say about us, and to that, you didn't loved it, so I'm feeling a little unconfident in me, but I know that we have to work very hard to work this out. And I agree with you, Camila did great! I'm really fine, just…"

"A little down, I get it, I thought you where great, not as good as Camila, but you did second best, I promise, and I'm not saying that to see you smile, I'm saying it because it's the truth. I have to go, but you did great, if I can't see you alone later, I'll call you tonight, ok? You did great and I'm very proud of you" she gave me a kiss and went out, I stayed in the bathroom a little more time and joined the girls, Ally was a mess and when she saw me she started to run towards me and hugged me.

"Laur I feel so bad, I feel like I let you down, I'm so sorry for not being great!"

"Ally, you are not at fault, we are a group and we have to start acting like one, tonight we'll have a girls night and each one of us it's going to reveal to the others a secret or share a very important thing, it's that alright? I think that yes, we get along pretty good, but we have to share past things or dreams or things to us, we can do this, and we, as Demi said, have to come out of our shell" I said still hugging Ally and to her and the other girls. Everyone agreed to my idea, I have to talk with Dems to see what she thinks about me telling the girls that I'm gay, just to know what she thinks.

We are all coming back from the bathroom, after we went to refresh and as we were passing by Simon and Demi I heard a interesting talk.

"They have been together for 3 weeks" said Simon, now, they are talking about us, I know it!

"That it's no excuse, Lyric 145 look like they have been together for ever" replied Demi, I don't like where this talk it's going, at all.

"So, you don't want to apologize, Demi?" Simon asked as we were passing by and stopping in front of them, Demi made eye contact with me and didn't watched the other girls, I know that she will say some hard things, but I know that they will be for the best.

"I'm… not going to apologize, because I feel it's criticism and you guys can learn from it, I do feel like you are the type of people that will take that" started Demi and was cut by Simon that seemed very annoyed and angry at the moment

"OK, thanks, you've done enough" said Simon, but Demi continued

"That will take in consideration and learn from it" we all nodded and with that, they were called back to the stage and we went to the television that it's showing what it's happening on stage.

The last group was Emblem3, and I didn't liked what Demi said, but I'l talk about it later, I can't believe that she said that!

As the show was finish I got a text, it was from Demi.

**From Strawberry Pancakes: I'm so so so sorry about the thing I said about one of the guys from Emblem3, I know you saw it backstage. Yes, I like one of the guys because he is so cute, but you swoon me, but I can't tell that on television, please forgive me**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: I'm so mad at you right now, just please, if you don't want to date me, just say so and don't play with my heart, it really hurt, and you where giggling and I didn't like it one bit**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: I'll never play with you or your heart I'm so very sorry, please believe me. I know that I hurt you, but please believe me when I say I just want to date you, yes one of the guys is very cute, but that it's it, I wouldn't do that to you**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: OK, I'm mad at you still, but I forgive you and I believe you. I don't like making drama, but I wanted you to know that I didn't like it one bit what you said to the boys. I believe in you and please, tell me what's going on when this kind of things happen**

I couldn't see Demi alone after the show, so I texted her again to tell her about the dynamic for tonight.

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Hi honey, so, when I returned with the girls to backstage after we talked in the bathroom, Ally was a mess and I took the "shell" thing you said in consideration, and I proposed a girls night to tell a secret or something important to each of us and share it. What do you think about me telling the girls that I'm gay?**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: I think that making that dynamic with the girls will be awesome! You can learn a lot of things about each other. And if you are ready to tell them, I think you should do it. I'm so proud of you and the person that you are amaze me every time! Just don't stay up too late, because tomorrow it's a big day!**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Yes, I think it's time, it's a part of me and I'll text you tomorrow with the things and reactions that were said, and no, we have to sleep early, we are all so tired! Thanks for supporting me, I really appreciate it. Goodnight honey. Txt you tomorrow and see you later tomorrow, have a good night XOXO**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: Goodnight babe, if something goes wrong please text me or call me, I want you to be at your 100% tomorrow! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Wow! Demi is so supportive and I really appreciate it, I'm still a little angry with her, but I trust her and I believe what she said to me. Now we all are in one of the living rooms at the contestant's mansion, sitting just the five of us, it's truth time!

"OK, girls, if someone wants to start, start. Just some rules, the things we say here are very personal and please what ever it's said here, stay between us. We can't judge, but we can tell our opinion about everything, but just as a point of view, not as something final, each person it's different and we all have our convictions and things that we are strong about. Now we are family and we have to support each other always. You can ask questions if you'll like and the person asked would answer honestly what ever it's asked. Are you all in?" I said before we start, I want to be honest with all of them and I want them to be honest too. They all nod. "OK, then, who wants to start?"

The fist one was Dinah, she told us how hard it's for her to live with so many people, and that she is afraid to being alone for large period of time because she is so used to be around people, that she feels lost when she is alone. She did great!

The next one was Camila, she told us that she was always misunderstood at school, that so many people thought that she was crazy because she wanted to be a singer and she was teased about it all the time. I feel so bad for her, she is so sweet and funny. I can't believe that she was bullied for pursuing her dream.

Then Ally told us that she was born premature, and so little, and all the struggles that her family went in that moment. It's great how miracles exist and I feel very blessed for Ally, she is a great girl.

Normani was next and she told us about how hard it was to her when her grandpa died, and how she still misses him everyday, he was her rock and her everything.

So… next and last… me… I don't know how this is going to go, but here goes nothing.

"Well, now my secret, that it's really not a secret, but you girls don't know. Well, I'm gay. I came out of the closet at 14, my family has been supportive and nothing has change with them, just the teasing with my brother and father. I decided to come out of the closet because it was the best thing to do, there are no secrets in my family and I didn't wanted to keep this thing from them." I said to them and I looked at their faces. Ally was so shocked that she was sitting with her mouth open. Normani was looking at me with big eyes, impressed. Camila was smiling at me. The last face that I saw was Dinah… I couldn't tell what her face meant. "So, any questions?"

"I knew it!" said Camila and hugged me. "Thank you for telling us this, this will not change the way that I see you or the way that I'm around you, I think that you are great the way you are. This doesn't mean anything, and love is love, so… nothing wrong about it"

The next one was Ally, she hugged me and told me " Thank you for sharing that part of you, I support you"

Normani started to laugh and said "I was wondering if one of us was gay! And it does make sense that it's you, you are so mysterious and reserved, now I get why you are this way. Thanks for telling us, and I support you 100%" she gave me a quick hug and we all turned to see Dinah, I don't like when Dinah is quiet, so I got a little worried.

"So now you are gay… I wonder how many times you have been perverting on us when we change in the same room as you" I feel like crying at her serious tone and her angry face "But, I would like to speak with you in private, so, girls can you go out, please?" the girls turned to look at me and I nodded to them, they left the room "Sorry about that tone and for saying the thing about perverting on us, I know that you wouldn't do that, I support you too and I'm really glad you told us. But I wish that you could tell me one on one and not in front of all of the girls, I know that we have a different way of being around each other". She said laughing and hugging me, I punched her in the arm to tell her that I really thought that she was being an asshole. "That really makes sense. And I wanted to talk to you alone to make you some personal questions, if you don't want to answer them it's ok, but I hope you do because I'm dying of curiosity! So, are you crushing on Demi? You looked at her during the song and I couldn't help to notice that the day that Demi came to practice you seemed very happy and she winked to your direction before she left. Oh! And the previous thing that I said was payback for that prank you made with Simon and Demi"

"You are an asshole, I really thought that you was talking seriously and I freaked out, I think that that was the worst prank you have made me ever! I felt so bumped, but ok, I deserved it" I tell her wile punching her again in the arm. "I'm going to be 100% honest with you, yes we are different around each other than with the other girls, so I'm going to tell you everything, but, for obvious story reasons you can't tell anything about it to anyone, and I really have to tell this story to someone because it's the happiest I've ever been in so long. The only ones that know about this are Simon, Simon's assistant, Demi and Demi's assistant. So, here is the story. Yes, I'm crushing really hard on Demi. The day of boot camp when we where put together, before you guys arrived where I was, I was talking with Demi alone. Later that day I received a text from an unknown number, and it was Demi, she wanted to keep talking to me, so she asked for my number and we talked that day, the day of the judges homes challenge, the day of the results, the day before we arrived to LA, the day we arrived and then I saw her when she came to visit for practice and after that day we've been sending good morning and goodnight messages because our schedules have been crazy, but we still manage to do that. We talked the day that she came to practice and we started dating that day, we are taking this thing slow for so many reasons that we had to do it that way and we have to keep doing it till we are eliminated and all that. Yes, she winked at me the practice day thing and yes, I was looking at her during the performance because I wanted to know if she liked the song and all that"

"MY GOD YOU BITCH! That it's awesome! I'm really happy for you both, just be careful because you are still a minor and she is a judge, so keeping this shit low it's the best thing. And it was so low that you put your girlfriend to prank me… she is gonna pay too for that one!"

"She is not my girlfriend yet, we are just getting to know each other and talking, that's it"

"Same thing, I'm really happy for you both, you two separately are awesome people, I'm sure that you two together would be great, I'll keep the secret of course, but don't think that you are off the hook, I still have questions, but maybe later, the girls must think that I'm killing you for being gay or something, I won an Oscar with that performance, so we better let them in, or I have a better idea, let's prank them again making them thing that we had a fight. Whatcha think?"

"OH MY GOD! That would be cool, you can go to open the door while I put my angry face on"

She stood up and went to the door, already with her angry face on and just said "You can come in now" the girls entered the room and sat in silence, after watching the expression on my face, Dinah closed the door and sat in front of me, she looked at me and winked at me, we turned to see the other girls faces and they were so confused.

"So, I talked to Lauren" Dinah said with the sternest voice yet, she really deserves an Oscar! "And we came to one conclusion and one conclusion only" she turned to look at me and nodded, we counted to three on out heads and shout "GOT YOUUUUU!" and started laughing, the girls facial expressions changed from serious to clueless until it clicked in their heads and started to laugh.

"Dinah you scared the shit out of the, girl! I thought that you was serious!" said Normani

"Sorry, but payback for the little stunt you made Demi perform. Payback baby, payback! So don't mess with me girls! Of course I support Lauren, she being gay it's not an issue or a problem, sorry about the perv thing, that was way out of line, by the way, I know Lolo will never do such a thing" said Dinah.

"You two together are awful! I thought you had a fight and I was very worried! Fuck you DJ! You scared the crap out of us!" said Ally

After that, we decided to go to bed, because tomorrow it's going to be a long day, before going to bed I texted Demi

**To Strawberry Pancakes: Hi honey, we just finished. Everything went great! And I got payback for the prank to Dinah, and be careful, because she is now after you! All the girls are supportive to me for being gay and part of Dinah's prank was to seem mad about it and asked the girls to leave the room, then she said it was payback prank and asked about my lingering towards you. I told her the generals, I hope you don't mind, she won't say anything to anyone and I trust her. Are you OK with her knowing?**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: OMG! THANK GOD! I was so worried for you! I'm glad that the girls are OK with that. Yes, I'm OK with Dinah knowing, she is great! And you needed someone to talk about this, I have mainly Simon, and now you have Dinah, it's great! And now I'm scared for her payback!**

**To Strawberry Pancakes: As you must, she is a great prankster! Thank you for being so comprehensive, and yes, I needed someone to talk about you when you get to my nerves! LOL just kidding. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow! Nite XOXOXOXO honey**

**From Strawberry Pancakes: OK, babe, have a good night, nite XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO and I'm really glad that everything went great. See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

The first elimination night! I'm really nervous but I know that we are great, I know that Simon will make us compete tonight versus Sister C, but I know that we'll beat them, if I beat them alone, with this group of amazing girls we can do anything! We'll sing skyscraper by Demi and we sound pretty good. We got to backstage and while all the judges arrived they said hi to all of us.

When Simon hugged me he told me that he was proud of me for the thing last night and that he obviously support us, Demi must talked with him earlier today, I really like their friendship. And that if Dinah pranks back, he'll make the next one, so I told him that she did prank back last night and he winked and went to say hi to the others.

Demi arrived and said hi, she kept it casual, but said something to Dinah that had them both laughing their asses off. Must be about the prank.

Later on Dinah approached me and said very quiet "So, your girlfriend it's very protective, she told me that if I prank you again I'll wake up without an eyebrow" she said and we started laughing.

"Oh, don't worry, you probably won't have any when it happens, because if you prank her back, I'm sure that that and worst things will happen to you" and we laughed harder.

We are live again, Demi was the first to send Willie Jones home. Then LA sent David Correy Home. Then Britney went next and sent Diamond White home. Then our category, I know that we'll sing tonight, so I'm very calm. The nervous part comes to sing a song from Demi, in front of her, I hope she'll like it.

We entered the stage, to "know" the decision that Simon made. They presented us.

"Let's find out who is going trough to the top 12, and who's going to sing for survival. This is it" said Mario. "Simon, obviously you worked with all the acts, did they make you proud last night? How do you feel about the performances?"

"I love all four of them, genuinely, love all four of them. And I've been thinking about this in my head, and even up till 5 minutes ago, I haven't made my mind up" replied Simon

"Wow!" said Mario, while Khloe asked if he had made a decision now, I don't like very much Khloe's attitude, but well, I can't do anything about it "we don't have that much time, cause right now I have to ask you. Which is the first act you are putting into the top 12?"

"OK, the first act who I'm sending through the next week show is… it's Emblem3" said Simon.

"Congratulations Emblem3! We are gonna see you again next week, gentleman" said Mario. "All right, Simon, we'll be run along, which is the second act you are putting trough to next week?"

"I watched the show back, and I try to make a judgment on who I see improve over the last few weeks, I'll like to make a case for any of this three, but the second act that I'm going to save, is… the second act that I'm saving is Lyric 145" said Simon

"Congratulations Lyric 145!, we are gonna see you in the top 12 next week" said Mario

"Ok, that means Sister C and 1432 are in the sing off, good luck to all of you guys tonight" said Khloe

"Ladies, how are we feeling right now? What's going trough your mind?" Mario asked Camila

"We are very nervous, but I think we just have to give our all because we don't really wanna to go home" said Camila

"Sister C, are you feeling good tonight? Confident?" asked Khloe to one of the sisters.

"Uhm, we came in feeling confident, and I…we…" started the youngest.

"We are ready to kill the song and hope for the best" finished the oldest

"I think they are ready for battle" said Khloe

"Good luck tonight ladies, coming up, it is definitely crunch time for Sister C and 1432, and for Simon Cowell" said Mario.

Then we went to break, and returning, it was time for Sister C to perform. I didn't hear them, I was nervous and excited! After that, we were called.

We got in the stage, the music started and I was the one to begin the song, obviously I'm watching Demi, to see her reaction, she is smiling at me so bright! I'm singing this song to her, to let her know that I believe her and that we'll rise from the ground together like a skyscraper. We finished and I felt tears in my eyes, I can't believe Demi's face, she looks so… impressed, happy and mostly proud.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, you know what they say, when the going gets though, the though get going, and you know what? You did it, and I'm proud" said LA

"You guys definitely did made me a believer tonight, I wasn't so sure last night, but tonight, you guys, you got me" said Britney. Now… the moment of truth… Demi!

"I don't know who that song is by" she started but was cut by LA

"No, I don't know who that song is by" he said

"OK, you don't know who that song is by, but, regardless, you did better than the original singer" Demi said. OMG! I can't believe that she said that, it seems that we did a good job, after all! While Khloe started talking, Demi told me that I was great and that I did a great job, I thank her without the microphone, because that would be rude and weird, there are people talking. I'm so glad that she liked it!

"Great job, ladies, lets get Sister C back on the stage" said Kloe

"Come on out, ladies, lets scoot a little to the right, get in the middle right here" said Mario

"OK, Simon, Simon, please I want you to tell us witch act you are sending home, but, after the break, I want you to wait till after the break" said Khloe, and we went to a break on stage. Demi stood up and run towards me with the biggest smile on her face, I have to be careful to hug her because she have this things on her outfit and I don't want to pinch me on the arm or face! She reached me and said I'm very proud of you, she put her head to my left side, where Dinah was, knowing that she wouldn't say anything, we had a group hug and we fell apart and Demi told us that we were great and that that was awesome and that we did a very good job, she told us this looking at me. She returned to her place and the show continued.

"Welcome back to The X Factor, there is just one last spot on the last 12, and it will go either to Sister C or to 1432 of the groups" said Khloe

"Now, before the break, they both gave the most important performance of their lives, as they sang for survival, now, their mentor, Simon Cowell, has to pick just one act to go to the top 12, for the other act it's the end of the road" said Mario

"Yes, Simon, the pressure is on, this is it, this moment" said Khloe

"I could make, I could make an argument for both of this groups. I think Sister C, now I've got to know you, there is a gap in the market for a group like you, I really enjoyed working with you and I think there is a lot we could do together in the competition. Girls, I think when you came to my home visit show amazing, we had a little bit wabble last night, tonight was much, much better. But… and I got to really, really like you, but I have to make this decision based on my head, you understand that? And this may not make me popular, maybe this is going to be a bit of a surprise, I don't know" said Simon.

"Well, Simon, with that said, please tell us the name of the act that you are sending home" said Mario

"Actually, let me make this more positive, cuz I'd rather end in a positive, I'd like to say the name of the group I'm gonna save" said Simon

"Simon, I'm sorry but we need the name of the act that you are sending home" replied Mario

"I like happy news" said Simon

"We all like happy news, but unfortunately we'll have to deal with a little of sad news for the moment" uuuuuggggghhhhh just say it! Leave the man do what ever he wants to do!

"OK, the act I am going to send home… is… the act I'm sending home is Sister C" said Simon finally! My gooood! I can't hear a thing! We did it! We did it! We are still on the stage, and Simon called us

"Girls, girls, can I talk to you? Girls? I just want to say one thing. We have made one mistake, I can't live with this name 1432, so, this is what I'm gonna ask, I'm gonna ask the public through The X Factor website to submit a name and the public are gonna chose your name" said Simon, after that the top 12 filled the stage and the show finished! We did it! We are in the top 12!

We went to backstage to celebrate with everyone, we hugged Sister C again, I talked with them a little bit, till I saw Demi passing behind them, and making a sign to see her in her dressing room. I made it quick with the sisters, told Dinah that I was going to Demi's, she nodded and told me that she'll cover up for me and I went to her dressing room. As I entered, she had already changed her previous outfit, thank God! I don't want to look like a porcupine found me! And hugged me like if there where no tomorrow.

"My God babe! You were awesome! Your voice made me all kind of things on stage! Thank you for the song, I saw in your eyes that you were singing it for me, thank you, and you really did better than me! I loved it! I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud of you!" she said to me

"Thanks baby, I'm really happy you liked it, and yes, I sang it to you, I can't believe we made it! I'm so happy!"

"You deserve it! You guys were amazing!" she said and hugged me again. "Can I make you a question babe?"

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"Can I kiss you?" she asked with such an uncertainty in her voice, that I didn't responded to her, or well, verbally, I kissed her. MY GOOOOOOOD! Her lips are great! We kissed for a bit, and then we broke apart and we were looking into each other eyes. "I had a promise that I wouldn't date or anything with anybody for a year, but with you, it just feels so natural, and like meant to be, that I can't help myself. I really like you, Lauren, I can't imagine my life without you right now, you make me so happy. I'm a little afraid for the minor part, but I can't help myself. So, Lauren…" she made a big big big pause and I was freaking the hell out! Is she going to ask me to be her girlfriend? Of course I'll say yes, so, I don't know why I'm freaking out "Will you go to a date with me when all this madness finish and before I go to meet your parents to Miami?"

"You don't have to ask that Demi, of course I want to, and not just a date! I want many dates, and outings, and things, and get to know you more and more each day! I would love to go on a date with you!" I kissed her again. After a little bit I said goodbye and went out of her dressing room. Dinah saw me and winked at me, everybody else were oblivious to this. As I was walking towards the girls Simon shouted at me, so I got near him.

"Hey, Miss Grinch! You did so good tonight, I'm very proud of you, congratulations, sweetheart"

"Thank you, grandpa, I really appreciate it, and thank you for giving us another chance"

"You guys are amazing, I couldn't say bye to you, you are all so great vocalists, you earned it!"

"Thank you Simon, and thank you for supporting with all the other things, oh and I think we should prepare a prank to Dinah. She got us last night so very hard"

"OK, I like your diabolical mind, and I know that Demi would want a spot on the prank, so this will be bigger that the last one"

"You bet your old ass that I do want a part on the prank, old man" said Demi, giving us a scare to Simon and I that we didn't noticed when she arrived beside us

"Damn, dog, give me a break! OK, it's set, we'll text the details, I have to go, congrats, Grinch" and with that he went her way

"Well, Lauren now I'm going to go, take care, and congrats on the top 12 spot" she kissed me and hugged me and whispered "text me when you get home" I nodded and she left. I went towards the girls and talked and cheered for us while we were changing and taking our makeup off.

Later, we arrived to the mansion and I texted Demi for a while till we went to bed. Tonight I'll be dreaming with those full, gorgeous, delicious lips that I tasted today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

**Lauren POV**

Today it's the second live show, Demi and I text every single time that we have breaks. With Simon we are thinking about the next prank to Dinah. And with the group the things are great! Today we are performing "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry, and even though I can say that I'm in love with Demi, I do love her, so, this song is for her. OMG! I've become a corny girl, but that it's what Demi do to me, I can't really complain.

We are backstage, we have a new name, it will be revealed before we enter the stage, we already know it, but I don't want to spoiler the fun. I really like the new name, I hated the last one… was ridiculous, but it's OK, now we have a great name! The judges decided to bring back Diamond. Tonight we are all singing a movie song, it's "Songs from the movies".

Now it's our turn, we are the last ones of tonight. Simon already said the new name, and it's FIFTH HARMONY I really like it. Now it's show time!

We are sitting on stools, it's like an unplugged song, and I really like it. Camila started, and then I sang to Demi, I made eye contact when I sang "beauty in all she is" because that's so very true. We finished, Demi is very proud, thank God!

"OK, Fifth Harmony, well, I really can't say anything about the name, because America picked a name for you, right? Wa wa. But, we'll leave the name. I was impressed, I have to tell you that I was very impressed with your singing, I think you guys nailed, I think you figured out who to start the song, who to finish the song, and I couldn't be more proud of you, what can I say?" started LA

"This week from last week, it's night and day, you guys just shinned the hole way, you really did, I was very impressed" then Britney said. Now, next is Demi.

"You guys are all powerful vocalists, and that's what it's different about you from other girls groups, and I'm so excited to see what you'll do next week, I wasn't crazy about the arrangement of the song, but I love your vocals on it" yes! I knew she liked it!

"Girls, again, the transformation week on week has been enormous, I think there's something incredibly exciting about your potential, I really genuinely could feel something special, I thought the vocals where stunning, the performance were fantastic, I could not be more proud of you girls" said Simon, and blew him a kiss, he is great, and that THE Simon Cowell say that to all of us, it's amazing!

"Great job tonight ladies" started Mario, and I just blacked out all the closing the show part, I'm very happy and I'm excited! And I just want to give a kiss to Demi, I haven's seen her in the week and I need my Demi kisses… URGENTLY! And I want to hug her she looks very good tonight, she looks great everyday, I feel like I'm having Demi withdrawals.

We leaved the stage and almost immediately I was tackled by Demi "I'm so proud of you, thanks for thinking that I'm beautiful sing that song to me, you are perfect!" Thank God Dina it's in my right I know she could hear what Demi said because she winked at me when Demi stop talking, we had a group hug and she left to her dressing room.

**To Strawberry Lips **(what can I say? After tasting her lips I changed her name)**: Honey, can I come in to your dressing room?**

**From Strawberry Lips: Not right now, I'll tell Tina to go for you in a bit, XO**

Tina came for me, she stood beside me and arched a brow to tell me to go, and that she is going to work her magic with the girls while I'm with Demi. Thank God! I really want to be alone with Demi like right now!

I entered the dressing room and Demi was already on casual clothes and taking away her make up. I took the pad from her hand and finished removing the make up off her face, while I was doing so, Demi saw me with adoration in her eyes, I adore her too. As I finished, I threw the pad on the trashcan near her mirror, turned to look at her and kissed her. We haven't crossed a word since I entered, so this kiss it's the only way that I want to communicate with her. She is a great kisser and I think that she thinks so too, because she is doing little whimpers while our tongues dance together. When the air was much much needed we fell apart, but we put our foreheads together.

"Hey babe, warn the girl before you make her putti in your hands" she said to me and started laughing

"Oh, baby, if you want me to warn you each time I'm going to kiss you…" I made a pause raising an eyebrow "then, I tell you now, it's not going to happen, you are warned now, I'll kiss you each and every single time that I can"

"I wasn't talking about the kiss…" she said and now I'm confused "I was talking about how delicate you treat me, how sweet you are, how you look at me when you are singing, how you smile at me when I give you a good review, how you laugh at my silly, dump jokes, how you just walked in and finished taking off my makeup without saying a word and then kiss me like that. Babe, you really are perfect"

"The smiles, the laugh, and everything else it's because I'm happy, and you make me happy, and those things I don't do them because I want you to be putti on my hands, I'm just doing them because I feel like doing them to see that big, and gorgeous smile directed at me" we kissed again till we heard a commotion outside the dressing room and as we where walking towards the door, the door busted open and my mom ran in, closed the door and started laughing, I don't understand anything about this. What it's going on?

"Mom, what it's going on?" in that moment there was three knocks on the door and my mom opened the door and Dinah with Tina entered the room.

"Well, if you must know missy… I figured you out! And I'm really happy for the both of you, I'm so glad that you two are together" said my mom with a big smile, smirking, so full of her self face, wait, what?

"What are you talking about mom?" Fuck! I'm screwed!

"Well, honey, I was outside with the girls and Tina, and I asked Tina where you were, she said she didn't know, but she gave a glance towards this door, and I saw Demi's name on it, and I ran here to tell you that I'm so happy and proud of both of you" Demi and I turned to look at Tina who was crissum red.

"Don't worry, Tina, it's OK" I said to Tina. "Mom, please, don't say anything about this to dad, he would never stop teasing me"

"Oh, sweetie, you are bias, your dad figured out the moment that Demi answered your phone after you were put into the group. And he hasn't tease you about it, because I threatened him that if he tell you anything, I'll with hold sex for a month!" now I'm so very embarrassed

"Mom, please, we have company, and I didn't wanted to know that"

"Oh, so, you can talk about sex with your dad, but not with me, I feel the love here"

"It's not that, obviously we can talk about sex, but we are not alone in the room right now. And how do you know that I talk about sex with my dad!? That it's private information!"

"Oh, honey, don't be like that, and I know that you two talk about sex because he got some new moves, that I know would only come from you" OMG! I'M SO EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY MOM IT'S TELLING THIS IN FRONT OF DEMI! I WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW! Demi started to laugh and so did everyone in the room

"Mom, please!"

"OK, I'll quit the teasing and stop embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend"

"I'm not her girlfriend yet, we are taking this slow for the competition and to get to know each other better, before making the next move" said Demi to my mom, Demi don't look phased by the little too much information that my mom just gave.

"I think it's great for you to be taking this slow, so, I figured that you told the girls you are now with Demi?" my mom asked me

"No, I told them that I'm gay, and after a prank that Dinah made, we were left alone and I told her, and just her. And Demi obviously told to Tina, and Simon and her assistant knows too"

"Well, I'm so glad that you told the girls that you are gay, how did they took it?"

"It went great, except for the big stunt that Dinah made, but it was payback for a prank that Demi made to her in our behalf"

"So you was the master mind for the prank that Demi made and you got worst" my mom said laughing her ass off

"Yes I did, and the prankster it's working on a prank back to Demi for the thing she did to her"

"OH! DAWNG! You shouldn't have said that to Demi! Now she is going to be waiting for it" said Dinah

"She didn't told me, I just figured it out when she told me about your prank, and she confirmed it. But remember… payback Dinah, payback!"

"Oh, sister! You are on!" replied Dinah

We all laughed and Dinah and Tina left the room

"OK, mom, now, mom, this is Demi Lovato, Dems, this is my mother Clara" I said to them

"So nice to meet you Mrs Jauregui"

"Oh, please Demi, call me Clara or something like that, Mrs Jauregui sounds so formal, and after all, you are family now, so no Mrs anything, please"

"OK, Clara, it's so nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet the girl that makes my daughter smile like I've never seen her smile before, I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate it, but please don't confirm anything to my dad, he is going to make my life a living hell"

"Don't worry honey, I'll let you tell him about this, he is going to be so happy for you! He is so proud of you and he always comments on how big your smile is when you look at Demi while on the stage, he would be static! And you have till Demi's visit to confirm to him, because once that your dad see you two together and alone, he'll know immediately, he knows you better than I do!"

"Yes, I know, he even knows me better than I know myself! And how do you know about Demi's visit?"

"Because I was the one that suggested it when your dad told me that Demi answered the phone and all the crazy ideas that your dad had in his head about you and Demi, he looked like a little kid with a early Christmas present" we talked a little while and my mom left a little later to give us some privacy to say good bye. We just kissed and before I left the room Demi said something

"Hey babe, I think I already fell in love with your family, they are all so great, your mom and dad are so open, and kind, and I can see where you got your kind heart and your teasing from, they are all so great people, and now I want to meet your siblings!" I turned around and walked again to her and give her many little pecks ok the lips and the cheeks and she started giggling.

"You are amazing, and I can't wait for you to meet my brother and sister and my dad in person, I know that my mom it's great, and supportive and all, but just wait to meet all the crew, we are all crazy when we are together, I have to go before they left me here for being here with you such a long time. Text you later baby, be careful returning to your home"

"OK, babe, text you later, be good!" we pecked one last time and went out where the girls were.

"Where have you been, Laur?" asked Camila when I got to them

"First I went to the bathroom and when I came out I saw my mom, Demi's assistant and Dinah running towards Demi's dressing room, and you can't be sure when a Cuban mom makes that kind of stunt, so I followed them to what was happening, everything it's ok, and then I stayed there to apologize to Demi, for my mom's stalkership" and now… the Oscar goes for me!

"OMG! You are so right, you never know what a Cuban mom would do when they run towards somewhere!" said Camila laughing. We all laughed, I changed my clothes, watched as Demi leaved backstage, she waved towards all of us and left, soon after that we left too.

We were arriving to the mansion when my phone vibrate on my pocket, it must be Demi, I'll check it when I'm inside.

**From Strawberry Lips: I'm home now. I think we should talk about some things, it's not bad things, but some things, what do you say?**

I know what she is talking about, it's about the things that my mom told about sex, OMG! I still can't believe that my mom said that!

**To Strawberry Lips: I'm at the mansion too. And yes, we can talk about anything that you want**

**From Strawberry Lips: OK, first thing it's the thing about you not wanting to let your dad about us, why is that? You two have such a strong connection**

**To Strawberry Lips: Yes, we do. But I want to tell him in person, so I can see him make his winner dance and get a hug from him to congratulate me for being with you, and open my heart again.**

**From Strawberry Lips: OMG! I want to see his winner dance now! Wait, open your heart again?**

**To Strawberry Lips: Yes, I've been in two relationships before, the last one was great, and we loved one another so much, but she had to move out to London, because her dad got a job there and we had to split, it was a really rough time for me and my family. And even I was OK after a while, I didn't open my heart again till you came in the picture.**

**From Strawberry Lips: OK, I'm once again putti in your hands, you are so sweet and incredible, I feel so blessed to have you in my life. Now, the next thing, so, you got some moves!**

**To Strawberry Lips: I can't believe that my mom said that in front of you! And I'm sorry for you to have to listen that. But if you must know, I'm still a virgin, I just know how to work ship a woman's body, I've had some experiences, almost like sex, but I've never had sex, just the previous part, a very hard part, but I've never went through it all. And yes, I talk with my dad about sex and that stuff, and I gave him some points to do some things.**

**From Strawberry Lips: Don't worry about that, I learned a little of your family dynamic, and I loved it! On the sex part, I think you should wait till the right person to do those things. I went through a lot and sex always complicate things. So, I'm very happy that you are taking your time and that you like to do things at your pace. And, the last thing I want to talk it's about me. I want to be 100% honest with you, I feel so content and happy and complete when I'm with you, you don't know how happy being between your arms make me, I feel safe, loved, cared and wanted, I've never had that in my life. The little things about you drive me crazy, the way you smile, your laugh, when you want to cry and that beautiful grey eyes that always give me the strength to do new things. Lauren, you don't know how happy I'm now that you are in my life, you give me the chills when you sing, your laugh is so contagious, when you talk to me I can see the most honest things behind your eyes. So, what I'm trying to say is thank you for being you, and for not treat me different, you treat me like anybody else has treated me, I feel so blessed for having you in my life, and I know it's hard that we have to hide from the world, but we'll be free soon, and we'll do what ever we want to do.**

**To Strawberry Lips: WOW! Now, I'm crying, you are amazing, and the truth is that I can't describe what you make me feel, but I feel so happy and hole and… I feel that I'm falling in love with you**

**From Strawberry Lips: Don't cry babe, I don't want to be the cause for your tears. And you are not alone on the falling in love part… I'm right beside you. You are perfect.**

**To Strawberry Lips: I'm far from perfect, but thank you. Now I'm going to bed, tomorrow it's elimination day and I have to be on my highest. Have a great night, see you tomorrow baby. And you make me so so so happy. Thank you for beeing in my life. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**From Strawberry Lips: You are so perfect for me. OK, babe, goodnight, sweet dreams. See you tomorrow. And thank you for being you! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After that, I entered the kitchen, I'm starving! And there was just Dinah, thank God! I really want to brag about what Demi told me! Dinah watched me enter the kitchen and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Someone seems very happy!" she said

"When you read this, you'll know why" I passed her the phone with my conversation with Demi and the first thing that happened was she started to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! You really deserve an Oscar, I thought that strawberry pancakes was a friend from Miami!"

"I know, I'm good like that! Now read it!" she started to read it and she started to smile bigger and bigger and her eyes started to get wet. Now, I'm confused, what's happening? When she finished, she walked to me and gave me a big hug, she then whispered.

"Laur, I'm so happy for you! The both of you are so perfect for each other, I couldn't be happier for you both! I just wish that I could find someone that makes me feel so much and be reciprocated. Girl, you nailed a keeper! I'm so jealous, but I'm so so so happy for the both of you" OK, that explains the tears.

"Thank you Dinah, I really appreciate it, she is so good, and she makes me happy, and I can't wait to be with her on the open, she is so amazing, and I can't believe that she chose me"

"I can, you are such a wonderful person, you give your all always, and I know that you make each other happy" we hugged, I prepared a sandwich while we talked about today performances and things at home. After I ate my sandwich we went to bed.

Today is the first elimination when the public vote, I hope we made it trough! We are safe, and we got FIFTH place! That it's great!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X Factor, any song, Demi or Lauren, all the things said during the show are posted here, but I don't own anything said on The X Factor, or the show, the judges, the staff, i just own my imagination and that's it. The critics given by the judges and all the things aired on The X Factor don't belong to me. The names of Simon and Demi's assistants I made them up because I don't know them.**

Lauren POV

It's next week! The third live show, today is all about Diva's, and I know one or two… haha! But we are going to sing Hero by Mariah Carey! How awesome is that!? My "relationship" with Demi is getting stronger and stronger each day, we talk every break time we have, we call each other at night almost every night, I'm very happy. The group it's incredible, we connected amazing! We share secrets and ask questions about each other casually, we don't have to make "girl night" to tell things about us, they don't know still about Demi, but they know that there is a special someone. This girls are crazy, so it wouldn't be a shocker if they figure it out soon.

When Demi arrived came to say hi pretty quick, she said something about her hair being a mess and that she is late. Now we are ready to begin and she came out from her dressing room and she looks… mouth watering! My God! I'm so glad I'm not a guy… haha

She looks great with her hair up and that dress… MY GOD! I think she noticed, because she turned to look at me, I'm in all white already, she checked me out and winked at me, like "you are not looking so bad yourself" I winked her back and mouthed "HOT" she laughed and went to her cue for stage.

The show began, and Jennel killed it! I love that Tina Turner's song! She rocked the house! She did a great job. Demi has been working a lot with her and they did a great job! I'm so proud of my baby!

We where there for Mani, when Arin's song didn't liked the judges.

When Paige went up on the stage the girls and I started dancing like Cameron Díaz on Charlie's Angels, and she made a great job. Some day I'll sing this song to Demi. Just as I was thinking about Demi I felt my phone vibrate. It was Demi.

**From Strawberry Lips: I need you by me, beside me… this song is for you!**

**To Strawberry Lips: You are a dork! And I was thinking of serenating you with that song! I'm next… I'll break a leg, see you on stage!**

We were called to our cue and entered the stage. Here we go!

This song, obviously I'm singing it to Demi, I started the song, and I want her to look inside her heart and find me there. And in the last "you" I saw Demi in the eyes.

The first to talk, as always was LA. "Here is the thing, there is something, there is something really lovable about all of you. Am, you picked a really tough song, but I thing you struggled at the beginning, honestly" shit, that was my part! "but somewhere in there, it turned to a really great performance and I'm happy for you" I wanted to say "fuck you", but I changed it to "thank you" at the last second.

"I was extremely impressed with you guys, I think Simon is doing amazing with you guys, and putting you together as a group it was really good" said Britney but I was laughing so hard at the faces that Demi and Simon was doing, and trying to control it, because it would be rude to laugh right now. Then comes Demi.

"You guys did an incredible job on the song, I was really worried I was gonna be bored, but, you guys, your vocals, just killed it. Really great" yes! She liked it once again!

"Girls, you know what? Maybe this isn't a one horse race, maybe there is a chance that five girls with brilliant voices could actually win this show" said Simon and I really wish we would! It would be awesome! "And I want America to pick up their phone and vote for you, because I think that you are absolutely brilliant, you great and fun to work with, great vocals, work hard and you all love puppy's"

"That we do!" I said on the microphone then Mario and Khloe continued the show. I'm ecstatic! It went very well! And MY GOD! If Simon says we could, I believe in him! Lets wait for the results tomorrow.

Today it's the second elimination from the public! I'm always nervous, but I believe in us and in the public and their votes. I couldn't see Demi alone last night, but she texted me that I did great! And that she is very proud of me. But I want a kiss from her, I haven't had one of those since last week! And I want my strawberry lips. Today it's double elimination, and I'm nervous then I see Tina approaching me with glint on her eyes, she is up to something.

"Demi wants to speak to you" was the only thing she said to me, I went to her dressing room and she was sitting on a stool smiling bigger than I thought it was possible for a human being. I closed the door and just like that I was pinned against it and her lips on mine. We kissed and kissed and kissed till we really really needed to breath.

"Hi, baby" I said to her

"Sorry babe, but I couldn't help myself and missed your lips so much! Almost a week without them and I was like crazy"

"You don't have to apologize, I was just like you!"

"Good luck tonight babe, I know that you are nervous, but you have nothing to worry about! I believe in you and I know that you can do it!"

"Thanks babe, see you later, I have to get ready for stage" I gave her a long sweet kiss and left the dressing room.

We made it to 6th place, not bad, but we lost a spot for last week.


End file.
